romaniawikiaorg-20200215-history
Listă de români din SUA
Listă de români din SUA Alin Doina din Chicago stabilit in SUA din 1986 * - de numele său este legat procesul de- cumpărare a provinciei Alaska de către SUA de la Rusia țaristă. * , originar din Transilvania, a fost primul român care a ajuns în America, în urmă cu peste 250 de ani.Aventura unui preot din Transilvania în America: strămoşul românilor din diaspora s-a împrietenit cu Benjamin Franklin, 22 ianuarie 2017, Dorin Timonea, Adevărul, accesat la 23 februarie 2017 * (fostă Principesă de Hohenzollern și a Romaniei) Delia Simona Doina o româncã din Timisoara stabilita de cîtiva ani in Chicago unde are o afacere in domeniul managment extern... Eroi ; 2004 * Cătălin Dima, sergent, stabilit la New York în 1996, a fost ucis într-un atac cu obuze de mortieră, la Bagdad, în noiembrie 2004. În anul 2009, un centru militar din statul american New York a primit numele acestuia.NEW YORK: Un român ucis în Irak dă numele unui centru militar!, 23 noiembrie 2009, Jurnalul Național, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017 ; 2007 * , evreu de origine română, profesor la universitatea tehnică din orașul Blacksburg. A decedat prin împușcare în masacrul petrecut în 2007 la Virginia Tech, în timp ce încerca să blocheze intrarea în sala lui de clasă în fața trăgătorului asasin pentru a-și proteja studenții și a le da timp să fugă.Eroul Americii indoliate, 18 aprilie 2007, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 ; 2009 * Horia Creţan, a salvat un copil dintr-o locuinţă în flăcări în New York.New York: Un român a salvat un copil dintr-o locuinţă în flăcări - VIDEO, 2 octombrie 2009, Ioana Burtea, Mediafax, accesat la 4 decembrie 2016VIDEO Horia Cretan, romanul care a devenit eroul New York-ului dupa ce a salvat un copil dintr-un incendiu - International, 2 octombrie 2009, R. P., HotNews.ro, accesat la 4 decembrie 2016Un român scoate din flăcări un copil şi devine „erou american” la New York. Imaginile au făcut înconjurul lumii - VIDEO, 2 octombrie 2009, Gândul, accesat la 4 decembrie 2016Povestea incredibila a romanului erou de la New York! Duce o viata de cosmar in tara tuturor posibilitatilor!, 22 octombrie 2014, CanCan, accesat la 4 decembrie 2016Incredibil! Eroul român din New York stă ilegal în SUA, 3 octombrie 2009, Libertatea, accesat la 4 decembrie 2016Eroii români din străinătate au cules lauri şi dezamăgiri, 11 iulie 2011, Andrei Udişteanu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 4 decembrie 2016Familia «eroului din New York», îngropată în datorii, 4 octombrie 2009, Libertatea, accesat la 19 februarie 2017 ; 2010 * Liviu Taloş, un sălăjean stabilit de 20 de ani în oraşul Detroit, a fost nominalizat de americani pentru cea mai înaltă distincţie civilă din America. La 6 iulie 2010, bărbatul şi-a riscat viaţa pentru a salva viaţa fetiţei de 8 ani a vecinilor, într-un incendiu izbucnit în miez de noapte în casa acestora.Un român ar putea primi Medalia de Onoare pentru Serviciul Cetăţeanului din SUA. Liviu Taloş a salvat dintr-un incendiu fetiţa unor vecini, 11 martie 2011, Gândul, accesat la 4 decembrie 2016Un imigrant român a salvat o fetiţă dintr-un incendiu, în Statele Unite, 16 iulie 2010, Mediafax, accesat la 4 decembrie 2016Erou în America: un român a salvat o fetiţă dintr-un incendiu, 16 iulie 2010, RL Online, România liberă, accesat la 4 decembrie 2016Un erou român a salvat o fetiţă dintr-un incendiu, în SUA - VIDEO, 16 iulie, 2010, Andrei R. Dobrogea, Click!, accesat la 4 decembrie 2016Încă un erou român în SUA: A salvat o fetiţă dintr-un incendiu (VIDEO), 16 iulie 2010, Antena 3, accesat la 4 decembrie 2016 ; 2012 * Tony Rădulescu, în vârstă de 44 de ani, lucra la poliţia statului Washington (State Patrol) de 16 ani şi era detaşat la biroul agenţiei din Bremerton. A fost împuşcat mortal de un infractor care apoi s-a sinucis.Erou român în America! Poliţist al statului Washington, ucis de un infractor - VIDEO, 24 februarie 2012, Click!, accesat la 11 decembrie 2016Povestea unui politist de origine romana, impuscat mortal la datorie in SUA, 24 februarie 2012, Ziare.com, accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 Acte onorabile ; 2001 * Salomia Petrescu, o romanca stabilita in Statele Unite ale Americii a primit o recompensa, dupa ce a restituit unui avocat peste o mie de dolari pe care acesta ii uitase in buzunarul unei haine aduse la curatat. Avocatul a acordat o suta de dolari drept recompensa. Patronii curatatoriei i-au dat acesti bani femeii, care a decis, la rindul ei, sa ii trimita unor prieteni nevoiasi din Romania. Suma gasita de romanca reprezenta mai mult decit salariul pe care il primeste la curatatoria unde lucreaza.Bila alba: Romanca recompensata - Bila neagra: Ovidiu Musetescu, 14 Decembrie 2001, Evenimentul zilei Aceasta s-a stabilit in Hendersonville (statul Tennesse), impreuna cu sotul si cu cei trei copii ai sai, dupa ce a emigrat din Romania, in urma cu cinci ani.O romanca stabilita in America a fost recompensata pentru restituirea unor bani gasiti, 14 Decembrie 2001, Evenimentul zilei ; 2014 * Cristian Bălan trăieşte în Statele Unite de 30 de ani și a realizat Statuie a Libertăţii, situată lângă o staţie de autobuz din Boldeşti-Scăeni.Locuitorii dintr-o localitate din Prahova au propria Statuie a Libertăţii. Cine a venit cu ideea, 11 iunie 2014, Gândul, accesat la 22 aprilie 2017 Știință - tehnologie - inginerie Științe sociale * , faimos sociolog și antropolog, membru de onoare al Academiei Române * şi-a desfăşurat o mare parte din activitatea didactică în SUA. Între 1972-1974 şi 1987-1989, a predat în Statele Unite ca Fulbright Visiting-Professor, la invitaţia expresă a Universităţilor „Boston College” (Boston) şi „Ohio State University” (Columbus, Ohio), precum şi în alte peste 40 de centre universitare.Români celebri peste hotare: Cornelia Bodea a fost una dintre cele mai apreciate cadre didactice din SUA, 19 aprilie 2013, Untaru Claudia, Adevărul, accesat la 30 ianuarie 2017 * , lingvistă * Olga Lazin, specializata in studiul societatilor latino-americane pentru asociatia PROFMEX si autoarea cartii „La Globalizacion se decentraliza”.„Mulţi emigranţi ilegali sunt expulzaţi” - Interviu cu Dr. Olga Lazin, Florian Pantazi, Agero-Stuttgart.de, accesat la 13 aprilie 2017 ; 2006 * Ovidiu Hurduzeu, scriitor, preda cursuri de Humanities la Stanford si literatura comparata la California State University, Monterey Bay.Romanul care vede sclavi fericiti in Silicon Valley, 17 mai 2006, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 29 ianuarie 2017Ovidiu Hurduzeu, Alex. Ştefănescu, România literară - anul 2004, numărul 21, accesat la 23 aprilie 2017 ; 2012 * Alin Fumurescu predă filozofie politică la Indiana University-Bloomington.Alin Fumurescu: „E puţintel infantil să crezi că Obama ne dă pe mâna ruşilor sau Romney ne salvează de ruşi“, 5 November 2012, Kmkz.ro, accesat la 22 ianuarie 2017GENERAȚIA X | Alin Fumurescu, politologul care a lucrat la o fabrică de ciorapi, 24 iulie 2015, Digi24.ro, accesat la 22 ianuarie 2017 * Daniel Garber, profesor la Universitatea Princeton şi unul dintre cei mai mari specialişti în filosofia modernă timpurie, a primit titlul academic de Doctor Honoris Causa al Universităţii din Bucureşti.Unul dintre cei mari specialişti în filosofia modernă, Doctor Honoris Causa al Universităţii din Bucureşti, 18 martie 2012, Adevărul, accesat la 1 februarie 2017 ; 2013 * Ruxandra Paul, cerceteaza evolutia recenta a tarilor din Europa de Est la cel mai inalt nivel academic. Este doctorand la Harvard, unde a predat cursuri despre democratie, politica Uniunii Europene, capitalism si democratie in Europa Centrala si de Est, design institutional comparat.Elite fara granite - Ei sunt Romania: Romanca de la Harvard, implicata in discutiile despre UE la cel mai inalt nivel academic (interviu), accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 * Dan Nechita, doctorand in strategie militara la Universitatea "George Washington" si asistent profesor la aceeasi institutie.Elite fara granite - Ei sunt Romania: Strategul militar de la Washington care i-a intalnit pe Obama si Bush (interviu), 4 decembrie 2013, Ziare.com, accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 * Cezar Giosan, profesor de psihologie la Berkeley College, New York.De ce nu se intorc in tara cercetatorii romani - Interviu (interviu), 18 mai 2013, Ziare.com, accesat la 22 ianuarie 2017Scrisoarea unui cercetator roman din SUA: Orice dorinta de a ma reintoarce s-a spulberat!, 29 aprilie 2013, Ziare.com, accesat la 22 ianuarie 2017GENERAȚIA X. Cezar Giosan predă psihologie la două universități americane și face terapie cu veteranii de război, 11 august 2015, Digi24.ro, accesat la 22 ianuarie 2017Visul unui cercetător român din SUA de a se întoarce în ţară, zdrobit de promisiunile false ale autorităţilor, 29 aprilie 2013, Sorin Breazu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 30 ianuarie 2017 ; 2014 * Andrei Gândilă, doctor în istorie, profesor la University of Alabama in Huntsville, cercetător în zona de contact între cultura romană târzie şi populaţiile barbare din Estul Europei.Premiile Ad Astra 2014. Andrei Gândilă: Istoria Bizanţului prin lentila numismaticii, 21 octombrie 2014, Ad Astra, Adevărul, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016 Medicină * Costin Marinescu, Doctor of Dental Surgery (USA), received his training in dentistry both from Europe and USA and has fulfilled extensive academic requirements by currently holding three dental licenses: in Romania, California – U.S.A. and Bavaria – Germany.Dr.-medic stom. Costin Marinescu D.D.S. (USA) - English dentist in Munich, Smile-art.de, accesat la 21 aprilie 2017 ; 2005 * Un bihorean stabilit in Statele Unite si-a asfaltat drumul spre casa parinteasca Aproape un kilometru si jumatate de asfalt a platit doctorul american Solomon Sidea, din buzunarul lui, pentru drumul de la sosea pana in satul natal, Cornisesti.Asfalt privat american, 15 octombrie 2005, Evenimentul zilei ; 2007 * Alfred Sapse, medic oftalmolog, tratează boli grave ale ochiului cu celule stem.Medicii se cearta pe ochii romanilor, 29 august 2007, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 ; 2008 * Dan Albu Zaruba, originar din Brăila, medic Povestea unui supravietuitor - Medicina naturii, Ilie Tudor, Formula AS - anul 2008, numărul 842, accesat la 7 decembrie 2016 * Adrian Sarchisian a emigrat, împreună cu părinţii în 1970, la numai trei ani. În acest moment este medic dentist în Sacramento, California.O nouă poveste de succes a unui român din SUA, 23 octombrie 2008, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 20 aprilie 2017 ; 2009 * Valentin Drăgoi este profesor de neurobiologie la Universitatea Texas.Românul de la care medicina lumii aşteaptă un răspuns, 1 octombrie 2009, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 30 ianuarie 2017Valentin Drăgoi : “Viaţa este prea scurtă ca s-o iroseşti cu lucruri banale, neinteresante”, Elite.lsrs.ro, accesat la 30 ianuarie 2017Un roman face implanturi wireless in creier. Valentin Dragoi a obtinut in SUA un grant de cercetare de 3.5 milioane de dolari - National/International, Stiridecluj.ro, accesat la 30 ianuarie 2017 Se află printre cei 17 laureaţi ai ediţiei 2010 a National Institutes of Health Director's Pioneer Award. Trofeul, decernat oamenilor de ştiinţă care porpun soluţii "revoluţionare, de mare impact în probleme majore ale medicinei şi cercetării comportamentale".Românul Valentin Drăgoi, premiat pentru cercetare "revoluţionară" în medicină, 14 septembrie 2010, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 30 ianuarie 2017Ce ne poate creierul? Românul Valentin Drăgoi, spre răspunsul de milioane de dolari, 28 septembrie 2010, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 30 ianuarie 2017 * Ligia State a ales Statele Unite în locul României în 2001, după primul an de stagiatură. Este un respectat medic stomatolog la New York.O româncă este un respectat medic stomatolog la New York, 5 octombrie 2009, Realitatea TV, accesat la 20 aprilie 2017Cum a schimbat loteria vizelor viaţa românilor din SUA, 25 octombrie 2009, Adevărul, accesat la 20 aprilie 2017 ; 2010 * , profesor de oncologie, a făcut o descoperire remarcabilă în tratamentul cancerului, mai exact în privinţa identificării semnăturii genetice a tumorilor. A pus la punct primul test genetic din lume capabil să identifice, pornind de la o analiză de sânge, biomarkerii specifici tumorilor canceroase.Semnătura genetică a tumorilor, identificată de un cercetător român, 22 februarie 2010, Sanatateatv.ro, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 * Aurelian Radu, doctor în biologie moleculară, activează la școala de medicină Mount-Sinai din New York.Doi romani au descoperit cheia tratamentului impotriva cancerului, 5 noiembrie 2010, Ziare.com, accesat la 7 decembrie 2016Românii care au descoperit leacul visat de o lume întreagă: „Realizarea unui medicament universal pentru cancer poate fi o chestiune de luni de zile” EXCLUSIV, 4 noiembrie 2010, Gândul, accesat la 7 decembrie 2016VIDEO Romani in cautarea leacului pentru cancer. De ce bagatelizam marile descoperiri sau Ce vin astia plecati sa ne invete medicina? - DoctorH Actualitate, 5 noiembrie 2010, Emma Olaru, HotNews.ro, accesat la 7 decembrie 2016 * Ina Bixade (34 ani), născută în Comăneşti (Bacău), asistent medical în New York."Pentru mine, ţara este aici, adică America", 1 ianuarie 2010, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 4 ianuarie 2017 ; 2012 * Sanda Moldovan, medic stomatolog în California.Sanda Moldovan – un dentist roman de succes din California, USA, 2 octombrie 2012, Rgnpress.ro - GDC, accesat la 21 aprilie 2017 ; 2013 * Ileana Hancu, fizician și cercetător la Centrului de Cercetare Globală al GE din Statele Unite. A dezvoltat propria metodă de depistare a cancerului de sân.Companii: O cercetatoare romanca a dezvoltat propria metoda de depistare a cancerului de san, 25 septembrie 2013, Dailybusiness.ro, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016Ileana Hancu, cercetătoarea de origine română, a dezvoltat propria metodă de screening pentru depistarea cancerului de sân, PoliticideSanatate.ro, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 * Victor Gordan (n. 1931, Bănișor, Sălaj), medic, a descoperit "Sindromul războiului din Golf”.El a descoperit „sindromul Golfului”: Persecutat şi întemniţat de regimul comunist din România, medicul Victor Gordan a găsit recunoaşterea în SUA, 19 aprilie 2013, Olimpia Man, Adevărul, accesat la 30 ianuarie 2017 ; 2014 * Martin S. Martin (numele oficial, începând din 1990, al lui Martin Ştefan Constantinescu), a fost unul dintre cei mai talentaţi chirurgi pe care i-a avut Clinica de chirurgie cardiovasculară de la Spitalul Fundeni.Martin S. Martin, Humanitas.ro, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016Ce frumoasă te-ai făcut, Românie, dar ce urât vorbeşti!, 11 decembrie 2014, Andreea Ofiţeru, Gândul, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 * Cătălin Grigoraș, fost director adjunct al INEC şi actual director al National Center for Media Forensics din cadrul Universităţii Denver, Colorado.Filajul de Paris şi ordinul dubios de la Cotroceni, 4 noiembrie 2014, Jurnalul Național, accesat la 11 decembrie 2016SUA au apelat la expertului roman Catalin Grigoras pentru a afla identitatea teroristilor care au ucis doi jurnalisti americani., 3 septembrie 2014, Gazetadecluj.ro, accesat la 11 decembrie 2016 * Ştefan Mindea a absolvit medicina la Universitatea Stanford, şi a ajuns să conducă Secţia de Neurochirurgie spinală a Centrului Medical Universitar Stanford la doar 36 de ani, însă după mai bine de 30 de ani a decis să se întoarcă în România, la Institutul Creierului din cadrul Spitalului Monza. De şase luni, însă, el aşteaptă ca statul român să îi echivaleze studiile.VIDEO Medic român şcolit la Stanford, nerecunoscut de oficialii români, 7 februarie 2014, Oana Craciun, Adevărul, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016 * Greta Stănescu trăieşte în Statele Unite din 1990, unde este kinetoterapeut. La 21 decembrie 1989 era medic rezident în anul 3 la Spitalul Colentina.„Unde este dreptatea celor morţi la Revoluţie?” Cum a trăit medicul rezident Greta Stănescu ziua în care tânărul George a devenit în câteva ore „terorist neidentificat”, 21 decembrie 2014, Ramona Loznianu, Gândul, accesat la 22 aprilie 2017 ; 2015 * Ion Alexie, renumit medic ARŞI în Colectiv, UCIŞI DE INFECŢIE în spital. “Rudele să ceară acces la dosarele medicale.” Omul care S-A LUPTAT CU SISTEMUL, gata de O NOUĂ LUPTĂ, 3 decembrie 2015, Daniel Măgureanu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 * Daniel Murariu, chirurg plastician INTERVIU Daniel Murariu, chirurg plastician român care profesează în SUA: „Dacă aş fi rămas în România, nu ştiu dacă aş fi făcut medicina“, 24 mai 2015, Ramona Iacobuţe, Adevărul, accesat la 23 aprilie 2017http://iasi.tvr.ro/reporter-special-in-statele-unite-purtand-romania-in-suflet_8639.html 13 Iunie 2014 ; 2016 * Daniela Rus, nascuta in Romania din tata informatician si mama fiziciana, este directoarea laboratorului de Stiinta Calculatoarelor si Inteligenta Artificiala (Computer Science and Artificial Intelligence Laboratory – CSAIL), al Institutului de Tehnologie din Massachusetts (MIT).O romanca, prima femeie – director al celui mai mare laborator MIT: Alfabetizarea tehnologica este la fel de importanta ca scrierea, citirea, matematica. Antreprenorii au nevoie de mentori pentru cercetare, 31 decembrie 2016, 7est.ro, accesat la 31 decembrie 2016 * Cristian Răchițan, neturopat-esteopat, ocupă o poziție în top 5 „cei mai buni diagnosticieni din lume”.Cristian Răchițan, unul dintre CEI MAI BUNI "diagnosticieni" din LUME DEZVĂLUIE: "NICIUN medicament din lume NU vindecă vreo BOALĂ! Te tratezi de una şi creezi ALTE DOUĂ boli", 9 august 2016, Bianca Zaharescu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 ; 2017 * Adrian Bot, un cercetător în domeniul ştiinţelor biomedicale care trăieşte în S.U.A. din 1994, dezvoltă noi terapii genetice în lupta cu cancerul.REVOLUȚIE în tratarea CANCERULUI. Un medic român a găsit LEACUL ce poate SALVA milioane de vieți, 6 martie 2017, Theodora Sutiu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 7 martie 2017 * Iulia Frățilă, actualmente Iulia Runcanu, fostă prezentatoare TV, a renuntat la cariera si s-a mutat in Statele Unite, unde ajuta copii care sufera de autism.Povestea primei asistente TV din Romania! Iulia Fratila a parasit Romania si se ocupa de copiii cu autism din SUA!, 9 aprilie 2017, Wowbiz.ro, accesat la 24 iunie 2017 Cultură * , scriitoare Interviu cu scriitoarea Claudia Moscovici: Mesaje pentru tinerii români, Gen90.net, accesat la 5 decembrie 2016 * , istoric, profesor emerit la City University din New York Un istoric româno-american acuză Ungaria că falsifică istoria, Buletindecarei.ro, accesat la 7 decembrie 2016 * (1912–1972), poet și legionar * , eseist, prozator și traducător * * , legionar, scriitor Gabriel Bălănescu, Crispedia.ro, accesat la 18 aprilie 2017 * Aurel Sergiu Marinescu, istoric, deținut politic, a scris cea mai completă cronică a exilului românesc * Julian Chitta, scriitor și jurnalist * Ion Halmaghi, bibliograf, scriitor, deținut politic ION HALMAGHI, Miscarea.net, accesat la 18 aprilie 2017''Cu Ion Halmaghi prin istoria asumată'', Mihai Posada, Editura Tipo Moldova, Iaşi 2013Ion Halmaghi : Mărturii despre intelectuali ai exilului românesc, 6 august 2014, Buciumul.ro, accesat la 18 aprilie 2017ALTERNATIVA - EXILUL CREATOR - ION HALMAGHI, JOHN Exilul romanesc si Nasterea Domnului, Alternativaonline.ca, accesat la 18 aprilie 2017Sclav pe viata, 30 octombrie 2004, Irina Munteanu, Jurnalul Național, accesat la 18 aprilie 2017 * Dumitru Florescu, un ardelean simplu, plecat la muncă în America în anul 1904. A lăsat caiete de însemnări.EXCLUSIV Jurnalul unui emigrant român în America, la început de secol XX, 1 decembrie 2012, Mihai Mincan, Adevărul, accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 ; 2000 * Dona Roşu (n. 1 mai 1935Evenimente întâmplate în data de 1 mai - calendar eclub.ro, membra a Uniunii Scriitorilor din Romania. membra a Academiei Poetilor Americani (The Academy of American Poets - S.U.A.), calendar.eclub.ro, accesat la 7 decembrie 2016), scriitoare.Diaspora in direct - Diaspora in direct, Formula AS - anul 2000, numărul 444, accesat la 7 decembrie 2016 ; 2007 * (1924-2007), originar din Moldova, om de afaceri și scriitor. ; 2008 * Eugene N. Borza (1924 - 2008), originar din Alba Iulia, a fost un profesor de istorie si limbi clasice la Pensylvania State University. * Steve Făinaru, jurnalist la Washington Post din 2001, a primit premiul Pulitzer în 2008 la categoria "Cel mai bun reportaj internaţional". Este nepotul unui diplomat român, Harry Făinaru, care s-a stabilit în Statele Unite ale Americii în anii 1950 şi a scris pentru un cotidian român din Detroit.Ziarist de origine română, câştigător al premiului Pulitzer, 8 aprilie 2008, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016Jurnalist de origine română, premiat cu Pulitzer, 8 aprilie 2008, Mihaela Deaca, Mediafax, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 ; 2010 * Liliana Ursu (n. 1949, Sibiu), poetă, prozatoare și traducătoare.Dialoguri in pridvor - LILIANA URSU, Claudiu Tarziu, Formula AS - anul 2010, numărul 925 ; 2011 * Alexandra Ares, scriitoare O romanca de succes cu care se mandreste New York-ul, 14 februarie 2011, Ziare.com, accesat la 5 decembrie 2016Viata mea pe net de Alexandra Ares, in editie print si eBOOK la Polirom - Cultura, 27 februarie 2012, D. S., HotNews.ro, accesat la 5 decembrie 2016Alexandra Ares: "Nu am mai fost cu un bărbat cu burtă de 15 ani", 31 iulie 2012, Alexandra Olivotto, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 ; 2013 * , a fost primita in PEN American Center si Poetry Society of America.Din admiratoare a lui Iliescu, poeta de renume la New York: America e un animal mare si generos, 15 mai 2013, Ziare.com, accesat la 27 decembrie 2016GENERAŢIA X. Carmen Firan, scriitoare de succes în SUA, 27 mai 2015, Digi24.ro, accesat la 23 ianuarie 2017 * Aura Imbarus, originară din Sibiu, profesoară de liceu și colegiu. Cartea sa, Out of the Transylvania Night, in care vorbeste despre experienta comunismului, a fost nominalizata la Premiul Pulitzer in 2011, fiind un bestseller in SUA.Visul american al unei romance nominalizate la Pulitzer, 10 iulie 2013, Ziare.com, accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 ; 2014 * Aurelian Crăiuţu (48 de ani), profesor de ştiinţe politice în cadrul Universităţii Indiana. * Adrian George Săhleanu, traducător, este fiul lui .Eminescu în SUA | Istoriile lui Alex. Ştefănescu, 13 ianuarie 2017, Alex Ştefănescu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 13 ianuarie 2017Migălosul cronofag. traducând Eminescu, 23 mai 2014, AlexandervsAlexander.blogspot.com, accesat la 13 ianuarie 2017 ; 2015 * Sanda Golopenția, lingvist, antropolog, eseist, Professor Emeritus la Brown University. Este fiica lui . Soţul ei, Constantin Eretescu, este prozator, folclorist, etnolog şi antropolog, a predat și el la Brown University.SANDA GOLOPENŢIA - "Vizitele în România îmi dau putere cu adevărat", Corina Pavel, Formula AS - anul 2015, numărul 1174, accesat la 7 decembrie 2016Sanda Golopenţia - 70, Iordan Datcu, România literară - anul 2010, numărul 7, accesat la 7 decembrie 2016Astăzi e ziua ta: Sanda Golopenţia, 4 martie 2015, Luminiţa Ciobanu, Jurnalul Național, accesat la 7 decembrie 2016 ; 2017 * Ioana Nitobe Lee (44 de ani) a părăsit România din dragoste pentru un prinț japonez, dar viața trăită în Asia a fost un chin. Acum locuiește în America, însă „visul american” a fost un coșmar pentru ea. Toate poveștile acestea, Ioana Nitobe Lee le-a cuprins în paginile cărților sale, lansate și în română, și în engleză.Povestea româncei care a fost măritată cu un prinț japonez, 1 aprilie 2017, Anca Bejan, Click!, accesat la 2 aprilie 2017 * Adrian Săhleanu (Adrian G. Sahlean), fiul lui , traducător Eminescu în SUA | Istoriile lui Alex. Ştefănescu, 13 ianuarie 2017, Alex Ştefănescu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 18 aprilie 2017 Artă Divertisment - vedete * s-a stabilit de ceva vreme în America, unde trăieşte alături de soţul ei şi cele două fiice."N-aş pleca din România, ţara n-are nicio vină. Oamenii din România, ei sunt problema". Ilie Năstase vrea să emigreze. De ce au plecat din ţară Narcisa Suciu şi Elena Cârstea, 29 martie 2010, Gândul, accesat la 29 ianuarie 2017 * , actor, comediant - i-a spus fiicei sale că el are o optime de sînge românesc (pentru că o bunică după mamă ar fi fost româncă).Dictatorul plagiat și sîngele lui țigănesc, 19 mai 2014, Sever Voinescu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 5 decembrie 2016 * , actriță Actriţa de origine română Pola Illéry, un star al filmelor mute, a decedat la vârsta de 103 ani - VIDEO, 2 martie 2012, Mediafax, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 * (1904 - 1973), actor originar din Abrud * , cântăreț - străbunicii din partea mamei sunt de origine română.EXCLUSIV: Cântăreţul Adam Lambert, care va cânta cu trupa Queen la Bucureşti, are o legătură nebănuită cu România. Pe cine a sunat rockerul înainte de a ajunge în ţară, 17 iunie 2016, Monica Stoica, Mediafax, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 * , cântăreață cu origini românești * , cântăreață, căsătorită cu cetățeanul american Glenn Muttard, trăiește din 2007 în SUA.Elena Cârstea, în America: "Lucrez când am chef!", 11 iulie 2016, Carmen Ştefan, Click!, accesat la 18 februarie 2017Fetelor, nu vă mai place România?, 23 mai 2009, Libertatea, accesat la 18 februarie 2017 * , formație muzicală formată din gemenele Mihaela și Gabriela Modorcea, care au obținut cetățenia americană în 2013.VIDEO Au obţinut cetăţenia americană! Uite cum au sărbătorit gemenele Indiggo!, 10 octombrie 2013, Click!, accesat la 19 februarie 2017 * , actriță de film și teatru * David Samoilescu (d. 1915), comediant apreciat la New York, a murit în timpul călătoriei pe nava Lusitania, torpilată de un submarin german.Exclusiv | Escrocherie cu moartea soţului în naufragiu! | Reportaj, 6 mai 2011, Libertatea, accesat la 18 februarie 2017 * Adriana Ausch, cântăreață * Lea Lexis, fostă gimnastă, pe numele ei real Laura Stan, lucrează în industria porno încă din anul 2007.De pe podium - direct în industria XXX. Încă o gimnastă din România face sex pentru bani, L. D., Antena 3, accesat la 4 decembrie 2016 * Vlad Gheorghiu și Matei Gheorghiu, membri ai formației de muzică rock Doi romani au innebunit SUA, 11 februarie 2008, Libertatea, accesat la 19 februarie 2017 * Wikipedia: Carmen Harra (Carmen Mureşan), cântăreață, psihologă și scriitoare. A urmat cursuri de hipnoterapie și de numerologie, activități pe care le practică însă mai mult ca pe niște hobby-uri, fără să facă din asta o carieră. Numele ei a devenit cunoscut în toată lumea ca urmare a celor 7 cărți despre karmă publicate inițial în SUA, apoi traduse în toată lumea, inclusiv în România. Bunica ei a fost căsătorită cu poetul Octavian Goga.Povestea lui Carmen HARRA: De la scena muzicii, la predicţii, 25 martie 2014, Roxana Roseti, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016ELENA CEAUŞESCU era supărată pe Carmen HARRA ,, Afară din platou, nu vă mai primesc”, 31 martie 2016, Alin Pătru, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016“Vorbim despre paranormal?”. Exclusiv: Acasă la Carmen Harra | VIDEO, 8 iulie 2014, Roxana Roseti, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016Carmen Harra intră într-o altă dimensiune, 8 mai 2009, Adevărul, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016 Este apreciată de actori renumiți de la Hollywood.De unde are Carmen Harra atâția bani? Prezicătoarea vrea să fie vecină cu Nicholas Cage, 5 mai 2016, Anca Simionescu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016Lecţii despre viaţă de la Carmen Harra, 29 noiembrie 2015, Angelo Tăutu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016 Face emisiuni la radio în America şi a prezentat la staţii cunoscute precum WOR, Sirius, OMTimes și Hay House.Carmen Harra, lovitură la New York, 14 aprilie 2016, Anca Simionescu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016 ; 2006 * Gheorghe Gheorghiu, cântăreţ de muzică folk.Casatorit fara sa stie, 12 ianuarie 2006, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 5 decembrie 2016Cântăreţul Gheorghe Gheorghiu a obţinut rezidenţă permanentă în SUA, 11 octombrie 2015, Alexandra Constanda, Adevărul, accesat la 5 decembrie 2016 * Elena Băguci, originară din Chirnogi, județul Călărași, este prima româncă apărută în catalogul "Vogue". De câţiva ani trăieşte la New York, într-un apartament situat în apropiere de Madisson Square Garden.Cum a ajuns o fată de la țară în elita mondială a modei. Strălucitoarea Elena Baguci, prima româncă din Vogue, 22 martie 2015, Ionela Stănilă, Adevărul, accesat la 12 iunie 2015"Cenusareasa" din Chirnogi, diva la New York! Povestea unui manechin de succes din Romania: Elena Baguci, 4 martie 2012, CanCan, accesat la 12 iunie 2015Premiile frumuseților absolute, 18 noiembrie 2006, Adevărul, accesat la 12 iunie 2015VIDEO Cum se descoperă un model internațional, 4 noiembrie 2010, Sinziana Boaru, Adevărul, accesat la 12 iunie 2015Elena Baguci: "N-am fost cu Cristi Chivu!", 22 septembrie 2006, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 12 iunie 2015Banii negri din Portul Constanta au intrat in bikinii modelului Elena Baguci, 6 decembrie 2012, National.ro, accesat la 29 ianuarie 2017 * Florina Petcu, actriță Romancele au luat cu asalt Hollywoodul, 15 iulie 2006, Libertatea, accesat la 19 februarie 2017 ; 2007 * Florina Petcu, actriță, vicecampioană mondialală de box thailandez.Actrita Florina Petcu, vicecampioana mondialala box thailandez, 12 decembrie 2007, CanCan, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016Actrita Florina Petcu a ajuns campioana la box thailandez, 18 octombrie 2007, CanCan, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016Florina Petcu vs. Monica Dean, 20 aprilie 2006, HotNews.ro, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016Noul vis american, 28 aprilie 2006, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016O actriţă cu opt arme, 8 noiembrie 2007, Dana Cobuz, Jurnalul Național, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 * Ana Sophia Marcu (23 ani), născută în Lugoj, din Glenview Illinois, Miss România USA 2007, concurs organizat de postul româno-american Radio27 din Chicago.O româncă din Lugoj a fost desemnată Miss România USA, 21 iunie 2007, Amos News, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 * Diana Stiniguță (n. Făgăraș), din Detroit, Miss Diaspora USA 2007. ; 2008 * Adela Fulea, câştigătoarea Miss Romania USA 2008.Adela Fulea, câştigătoarea Miss Romania USA 2008, 18 iulie 2008, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 ; 2009 * Simona Mihaela, este jumătate italiancă şi jumătate româncă. Ea a devenit una dintre „fetele COED” în 2009. Născută la Bucureşti, Simona trăieşte în Tampa din 1997 ani şi şi-a pornit o carieră ca şi model din 2002. Pe lângă slujba de model, Simona este o dansoatoare profesionistă în cluburi.Cele mai «accesate» femei în 2009 din Italia, 25 decembrie 2009, Click!, accesat la 4 decembrie 2016 * Izabela Stancu a fost prezentată în 2009 de revista „Coed Magazine” într-un pictorial incendiar. Izabela trăieşte în Florida, în Statele Unite ale Americii şi, potrivit „Coed”, este unul dintre cele mai căutate modele de pe piaţa modei internaţionale, fiind apreciată pentru naturaleţea şi formele sale. Izablea este una dintre cele trei românce încoronate de către cei de la ¨Coed Magazine¨ cu titlul ¨Miss Coed¨. ; 2011 * Donna Lăzărescu este unul din cele mai căutate fotomodele din California. A fost imaginea unor companiilor Rockstar Energy, Volkswagen, Evans Lager Premium şi în present pozează pentru "Victoria's Secret".VIDEO Fotomodelul care a uimit SUA face baie, la Timiş. Donna Lăzărescu, modelul de la „Victoria’s Secret”, în vacanţă cu prietenii, 30 septembrie 2011, Adevărul, accesat la 26 ianuarie 2017O bănăţeancă are dimensiunile ideale 90-60-90. Donna Lăzărescu face carieră în California şi pozează pentru "Victoria's Secret" GALERIE FOTO, 2 septembrie 2011, Adevărul, accesat la 26 ianuarie 2017 * Cezar Halmagean și Oana Vincu, foști membri ai formației muzicale .Esti curios ce mai fac Oana, Ovidiu si Cezar, de la „Genius"? Asculta aici cele mai mari hituri ale trupei!, 19 octombrie 2011, CanCan, accesat la 21 februarie 2017Au format unul dintre cele mai frumoase cupluri din anii ‘90, dar s-au despartit!Ce se intampla acum cu Oana si Cezar de la Genius, 24 octombrie 2015, CanCan, accesat la 21 februarie 2017Va mai amintiti de Genius? Oana Vincu dezvaluie adevaratul motiv al despartirii trupei de succes Interviu (interviu), 23 iunie 2015, Ziare.com, accesat la 21 februarie 2017FOTO: Cum arată astăzi Oana de la Genius, formaţia care înnebunea România cu hituri ca „Macho Man”, “Vara” sau „Oraşul trist”, 1 martie 2013, Gândul, accesat la 21 februarie 2017 ; 2012 * Tudor Petruţ (47 ani), interpretul lui Şerban în filmul „Liceenii”, a emigrat acum 20 de ani în SUA.Adrian Păduraru nu şi-a văzut niciodată copilul, iar solista Silvia Lungeanu îi cere pensie alimentară, 12 martie 2012, Libertatea, accesat la 19 februarie 2017 ; 2013 * Alexandra Harra, scriitoare și publicistă, fata cântăreței și scriitoarei Carmen Harra, a pozat o singură dată în revista Playboy.Visul s-a transformat in realitate!Alexandra Harra s-a dezbracat complet pentru Playboy!Va avertizam ca urmeaza imagini de infarct, 7 octombrie 2013, CanCan, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016Alexandra Harra nu mai are nicio rusine! S-a pozat in sanii goi, dezbracata in pat, inainte de culcare, 10 ianuarie 2014, CanCan, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016FOTO E fierbinte rău! Pozele cu Alexandra Harra pe care nu le vei vedea în Playboy, 13 octombrie 2013, Click!, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016 * Otilia Aionesei, fotomodel și economist.Cum traieste o romanca visul american - Intre modeling si economie, 8 mai 2013, Ziare.com, accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 * Diana Busuioc, actriță. Absolventa de Teologie si de UNATC in tara, Diana Busuioc si-a desavarsit studiile la "Stella Adler Academy of Acting", in Los Angeles, una din cele mai renumite scoli de actorie din lume.Povestea romancei care joaca in cel mai nou film cu Dracula produs la Hollywood, 20 septembrie 2013, Ziare.com, accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 ; 2014 * Izidor Ruckel și Alex King, au fost adoptați la 11 ani, au produs un film documentar despre orfelinatele din România, numit Given Our Chance.Marturii din Casa Irecuperabililor, orfelinatul unde copiii erau tinuti "ca reptilele in acvarii", februarie 2013, Stirileprotv.ro Washington Post: Povestea lui Izidor, orfanul care a scapat din "Casa Irecuperabililor". De ce vrea sa se intoarca in Romania, 1 februarie 2014, Stirileprotv.roOrfanii din Romania, intr-un documentar in America: De la mancare mucegaita si batai, la o viata normala, 27 februarie 2014, Valentin Dimitriu, Ziare.com Alex King a mai realizat încă un film, numit Born To Be Our Children, care a câştigat în 2011 trofeul de aur la Festivalul Internaţional de Film din Houston.Un documentar despre orfelinatele din România a fost premiat în SUA VIDEO, 26 aprilie 2011, Adevărul, accesat la 26 decembrie 2016Un american de origine română, premiat în Statele Unite pentru un documentar despre orfelinatele din România, * Iulia Cârstea, fotomodel Piteșteanca Iulia Cârstea i-a înnebunit pe americani. Formele şi pictorialele ei au ajuns celebre în SUA, 8 iunie 2014, Click!, accesat la 29 decembrie 2016 * Caroline Gombe, absolventă de UNATC, este actriță la New York.Caroline Gombe – visul american al unei actrițe românce la New York, 23 iulie 2014, Gandaculdecolorado.com, accesat la 22 ianuarie 2017Caroline Gombe, actrita: „Am ales America, locul unde poti deveni international“ (interviu), 18 noiembrie 2014, Dana Rotaru, ZiarulMetropolis.ro, accesat la 22 ianuarie 2017O frumoasa mulatra romanca i-a uimit pe americani! Afla povestea de succes a actritei Caroline Gombe!, 27 februarie 2014, CanCan, accesat la 22 ianuarie 2017 A fost prima studenta mulatra de la UNATC.Putini romani o cunosc pe actrita asta, desi e romanca! Ea are insa succes in SUA si a jucat alaturi de Andy Garcia, 20 Noiembrie 2014, Wowbiz.ro, accesat la 22 ianuarie 2017 Mama ei este româncă, tatăl din Republica Centrafricană, iar bunica din Ucraina.GENERAȚIA X. Singura româncă din Uniunea Actorilor de Teatru din SUA, 2 iulie 2015, Digi24.ro, accesat la 22 ianuarie 2017 * Diana Angelson, actriță pe scenele de teatru din Los Angeles.GENERAȚIA X. Diana Angelson, o româncă actriță pe scenele de teatru din Los Angeles, 8 iulie 2015, Digi24.ro, accesat la 23 ianuarie 2017 Oliver Christian Doina nascut in 2014 ..recent actor si model la Disney ..Hollywood,CA ; 2016 * Laura Bretan (13 ani) a pierdut finala concursului "America's Got Talent". Laura Bretan este câştigătoarea sezonului şase al show-ului de divertisment „Românii au talent!” Micuţa de numai 13 ani i-a uimit pe români cu vocea sa unică, iar juraţii Andi Moisescu, Mihaela Rădulescu, Andra şi Florin Călinescu s-au ridicat în picioare şi au aplaudat îndelung momentul prezentat de ea în finală.Laura Bretan a pierdut finala concursului "America's Got Talent". O fetiţă de 12 ani a câştigat - VIDEO, 15 septembrie 2016, Monica Stoica, Mediafax, accesat la 4 decembrie 2016Laura Bretan a pierdut finala America's Got Talent. Cine a câştigat, 15 septembrie 2016, Libertatea, accesat la 4 decembrie 2016Laura Bretan a mai câștigat un trofeu, 3 octombrie 2016, Roland Cătălin Pena, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 * Alex Rotaru, scenarist, regizor şi producător, este unul dintre cei mai buni documentarişti de la Hollywood.ALEX ROTARU (regizor, actor) - "Din câte ştiu, de la Jean Negulesco încoace, sunt singurul cineast român, care produce şi regizează filme la Hollywood" - Romani in lume, Viorel Vintila, Formula AS - anul 2016, numărul 1204, accesat la 7 decembrie 2016 Sport * , tenismen, căsătorit cu vedeta de televiziune Catrinel Sandu, au emigrat în SUA.6 vedete autohtone care s-au retras din lumea mondenă (I), 25 January 2011, Unica.ro, accesat la 18 februarie 2017 ; 2003 * Alex Astilean, originar din Cluj este antrenorul personal de fitness al unor celebrități ca Daryl Hannah, Cindy Crawford sau Vanessa William.America e locul unde roma pot sa faca fitness..., 7 octombrie 2003, Elena Nicolae, Gabriel Andronache, Ionel Lespuc, Ziarul financiar, accesat la 5 decembrie 2016MSU News -- Munteanu sisters give burst to MSU ski team, Montana.edu, accesat la 23 aprilie 2017 ; 2008 * Dorin Munteanu, fost membru al echipei olimpice române în anul 1968, antrenează la un club particular. Fiica acestuia, Alexandra Munteanu (28 ani), care a participat la Jocurile Olimpice de Iarnă de la Salt Lake City, din 2002, s-a căsătorit cu fostul schior Travis Svensrud.Smaranda din Alaska, 27 noiembrie 2008, Jurnalul Național, accesat la 23 aprilie 2017 ; 2010 * Gheorghe Dijmărescu, alpinist Zsolt Torok vrea să cucerească vârful K2 din Himalaya, 13 iunie 2010, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016Povestea românului care a salvat de la moarte trei persoane pe Everest, A. P., Antena 3, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016Tragedii pe Everest povestite de românul ce a urcat nouă ani la rând pe Acoperişul Lumii, 21 iunie 2014, Cristinel C. Popa, Jurnalul Național, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 ; 2012 * Mihai Brestyan, antrenor de gimnastică Mihai Brestyan, cel mai hulit român de la Olimpiadă: "Izbaşa e frumoasă, dar nu a rezistat presiunii", 8 august 2012, Sorin Breazu, Daniel Conţescu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 ; 2013 * Gelu Borş, luptător de greco-romane, a fost căsătorit cu cântăreața și trăiește în Las Vegas.FOTO Excepţional! Fostul soţ al Danielei Gyorfi, fericit în SUA! Ce familie frumoasă are, 26 noiembrie 2013, Click!, accesat la 19 februarie 2017 ; 2014 * Nicolae Anton (75 ani), pe numele său actual Nicholas Anthony (în 1985 a emigrat în SUA, pentru reîntregirea familiei, de unde s-a întors în 2005), fost antrenor la Dacia Orăştie.VIDEO EXPLOZIV / Cei mai mari antrenori de fotbal ai României, acuzaţi de blaturi!, 10 iunie 2014, Libertatea, accesat la 19 februarie 2017 Armată ; 2001 * Felix Vădan, originar din Cluj, a lucrat în armata americană.Cand armele vorbesc, muzele castiga bani, 30 noiembrie 2001, Elena Nicolae, Ziarul financiar, accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 ; 2016 * Claudia Cutarida, unul dintre sutele de copii adoptaţi din România în anii 1990, este unul dintre puţinii români stabiliţi în Statele Unite care lucreză în Armata americană.Orfana română adoptată în anii '90 şi ajunsă soldat în armata SUA: „Mama adoptivă s-a purtat abuziv cu mine“, 5 septembrie 2016, Mădălin Sofronie, Adevărul, accesat la 20 ianuarie 2017 Afaceri * , business executive, Chairman Emeritus of Young & Rubicam.DIGITAL AGE - Has Advertising Lost or Found its Way? - Peter Georgescu, YouTube, accesat la 29 decembrie 2016 * Ileana Pociovălişteanu (n. 1919, Târgu Jiu), căsătorită cu milionarul , celebru fabricant de ceasuri, cu ambasadorul Elvețeiei în America.Milionarii erau morţi după românca Ileana Pociovălişteanu | Serial Libertatea "Luna iubirii" | Reportaj, 10 februarie 2012, Libertatea, accesat la 18 februarie 2017 * Horaţiu Boeriu, deține saitul BMWBLOG Succesul este când te ridici din pat în fiecare zi și îți place ceea ce faci, RomaniaInContact.com, accesat la 25 decembrie 2016 A deținut și saitul Koolro.com.Românii din diaspora, uniţi de comunităţile online, 11 septembrie 2008, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 25 decembrie 2016 Trăiește împreună cu fosta prezentatoare TV, Raluca Lăzăruț (Kanal D).EXCLUSIV/ Raluca Lăzăruț a dat lovitura în SUA! S-a măritat cu un bărbat de succes și a penetrat zidul gros al Cetății filmului de la Hollywood | Monden, Ultima oră, Vedete de la noi, 22 martie 2016, Libertatea, accesat la 25 decembrie 2016Cu cine se iubeşte Raluca Lăzăruţ. Primele poze cu iubitul, 2 februarie 2016, Alexandra Albert, Click!, accesat la 25 decembrie 2016Uite cum o răsfață soțul în China pe Raluca Lăzăruț!, 16 noiembrie 2016, Alina Bucsain, Click!, accesat la 25 decembrie 2016 ; 2005 * Cristina Radu, emigrată în 1983, deține salonul de cosmetică „Cristina Radu European Skin Salon”, vizitat de vedetele de la Hollywood.Româncă de succes, 12 octombrie 2014, Libertatea, accesat la 19 februarie 2017 * Călin Dandu are o firma de constructii in New Orleans.Calin recladeste orasul New Orleans | Stiri externe, 6 mai 2006, Libertatea, accesat la 31 ianuarie 2017Katrina aduce bani unui roman, 27 septembrie 2005, Calin Cosmaciuc, Evenimentul zilei - Arhiva HotNews ; 2006 * Steven Auschnitt, (Steven Aușnit)), fiul lui Steven Ausnit: "O sa luam inapoi ceea ce ne-au furat comunistii", 5 octombrie 2006, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 23 aprilie 2017 * Dragoș Ana deține o companie de telefonie care isi ofera serviciile pe internet din 2004, pe site-ul oriunde.com.Linia "fierbinte" Romania-SUA, 6 noiembrie 2006, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 * Gilbert Iancu și Constantin Aramă, dețin compania Theravoice Corporation, având saitul FiiAproape.com. * Ovidiu Ene, originar din Buzău,Cine e americanul din Buzău care a donat 100 000 de euro pentru victimele din 'Colectiv' ?, 4 noiembrie 2015, Sansanews.ro, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016 stabilit în Las Vegas, desfasoara afaceri in domeniul imobiliar. A fondat clubul de fotbal Rapid Las Vegas în 1999, echipă care evoluează intr-un campionat regional.Vinde case in Las Vegas, 4 noiembrie 2006, Libertatea, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016Povestea incredibila a unui roman care face avere in Las Vegas din ghinionul americanilor!, 10 octombrie 2014, CanCan, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016 ; 2009 * Scott Siegel, american cu origini româneşti care, prin compania sa, R.S. Owens, realizează statuetele pentru Oscar.Povestea românului care face statuetele de la premiile Oscar. Vezi din ce sunt confecționate premiile, 26 februarie 2013, Marian Păvălaşc, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 24 decembrie 2016Românul care face Oscarurile, 25 februarie 2009, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 24 decembrie 2016 ; 2010 * George Roth, Consul Onorific al României la San Francisco și CEO al companiei Recognos Inc. la San Francisco, brand care a fost adus şi în România, la Cluj. A lansat proiectul "Ai Mei", pentru bătrânii de acasă.George Roth, un român din Silicon Valley, a lansat proiectul "Ai Mei", pentru bătrânii de acasă, 25 iulie 2010, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 25 ianuarie 2017 * Adrian Mic deține o școală de șofer - Adrian Driving School.Românul care-i învaţă pe americani să conducă, 18 aprilie 2010, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 30 ianuarie 2017 * Teodora Niţă (51 ani), emigrată în 1981, deține localul Chocolada Bakery & Cafe din Hollywood (Florida).Un patiser român îşi urmează visul american la Miami, 30 ianuarie 2010, Click!, accesat la 19 februarie 2017 ; 2011 * George Burciu, om de afaceri în Long Island City. A fugit din Romania in Libia in 1980, pe cand avea 32 de ani.Povestea unui roman care a fugit de Romania si Libia si a ajuns om de afaceri in SUA, 3 august 2011, Madalina Mitan, Ziare.com, accesat la 5 decembrie 2016 ; 2012 * Mica Ertegun (fostă Grecianu), născută Ioana Maria Banu, fiica lui , a fost căsătorită cu producătorul de muzică , considerat unul dintre cei mai prolifici din industrie, fiind cel care i-a descoperit, printre alţii, pe Led Zeppelin, The Rolling Stones, Eric Clapton şi Phil Collins. În anul 2012, Mica Ertegun a a donat peste 30 de milioane de euro Universităţii Oxford.Cine este românca Mica Ertegun, filantroapa care a donat peste 30 de milioane de euro Universităţii Oxford. A fugit din România împreună cu Regele Mihai, 1 martie 2012, Alexandra Pele, Gândul, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016O romanca a donat peste 30 de milioane de euro Universitatii Oxford - vezi povestea ei, 2 martie 2012, Ziare.com, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016 * Narcisa Pheres (38 ani), s-a născut la Corabia, județul Olt, iar adolescența și-a petrecut-o la Brașov. A creat o marcă de lux, Pheres, de bijuterii dar și de haine hand-made.Serial EXCLUSIV: luxul românesc de peste hotare. Episodul 1: Narcisa Pheres, stăpâna diamantelor rare, 17 decembrie 2012, Forbes.ro, accesat la 18 ianuarie 2017„Regina diamantelor rare“: povestea oltencei care a reuşit să pună bazele unui imperiu în valoare de milioane de euro în Asia, 27 septembrie 2015, Mădălina Bătrînca, Adevărul, accesat la 18 ianuarie 2017Povestea fabuloasa a oltencei Narcisa Pheres, care a ajuns “stapana diamantelor rare”!, 29 aprilie 2013, CanCan - ZI, accesat la 18 ianuarie 2017O româncă a început cu tradingul de diamante şi acum are propria firmă de modă de lux. Care este povestea ei?, 17 ianuarie 2015, Ziarul financiar - GândulMichelle Obama poarta bijuteriile create de romanca Narcisa Pheres, 13 ianuarie 2017, G.D., Puterea.ro, accesat la 18 ianuarie 2017Narcisa Pheres, stapana diamantelor - Povestea bijuteriilor de milioane create de o romanca, 9 iunie 2013, Ziare.com, accesat la 18 ianuarie 2017 * Dan Fischer (d. 2012) a fost un cunoscut bancher de investiţii, care a lucrat pe Wall Street în anii 1980 şi care, după Revoluţie, s-a întors în România pentru a dezvolta mai multe afaceri. A jucat polo la clubul Steaua, la Dinamo şi în lotul naţional. Dan Fischer a primit ordinul de maestru emerit al sportului.Afaceristul Dan Fischer, răpus de cancer pulmonar, 23 iulie 2012, Click!, accesat la 19 februarie 2017 * Dimitrie Vicovanu (73 ani), emigrat în 1979, repara ceasuri vechi in atelierul sau din New York, fondator al Şcolii româneşti de restaurare-conservare a patrimoniului cultural din România, a primit titlul de cetăţean de onoare al Iaşiului cu ocazia Zilei Naţionale în 2016.Poveste de succes peste Ocean! Un moldovean da ora exacta la New York, 19 ianuarie 2012, CanCan, accesat la 21 februarie 2017Un restaurator american de origine română, cetăţean de onoare al Iaşiului, 22:00, Departamentul Corespondenţi, Mediafax, accesat la 5 decembrie 2016Old Watches Get New Lives Through Dimitrie Vicovanu, Master Restorer, 16 January 2012, Joseph Berger, The New York Times, retrieved at 21 February 2017 ; 2013 * Ovidiu Pop, originar din Zalău, și-a deschis la Chicago propria patiserie.FOTO Poveste de succes peste Ocean: şi-a deschis la Chicago propria patiserie, cu bunătăţi de acasă, din Transilvania, 1 aprilie 2013, Olimpia Man, Adevărul, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016 * Patricia Florescu, absolventa de Harvard si cercetatoare la Corporatia Financiara Internationala (ICF).Elite fara granite - Ei sunt Romania: Absolventa de matematici aplicate la Harvard, cercetatoare la ICF (interviu), 6 noiembrie 2013, Ziare.com, accesat la 28 decembrie 2016 * Anda Gânscă, CEO şi cofondator Knotch (rețea de socializare), la 25 de ani, a obţinut 1,5 milioane de dolari pentru start-up-ul său.Drama succesului trăită de o româncă din Silicon Valley, 8 noiembrie 2013, Ionut Ancutescu, Adevărul, accesat la 29 decembrie 2016 * Ștefan Minovici, unul dintre descendentii celebrei familii Minovici, fondatorii medicinei moderne din Romania, antreprenor, a deschis o clinica de 6 milioane de dolari în cartierul Queens din New York.Succesorul familiei Minovici, despre visul american si coruptia din Romania, 5 iunie 2013, Ziare.com, accesat la 18 ianuarie 2017Roman este sinonim astazi cu integru, inteligent, muncitor, dedicat si talentat - Interviu cu Stefan Minovici, 9 mai 2015, Ziare.com, accesat la 18 ianuarie 2017 * Gabriela Șchiop, organizator de evenimente, promovează Sibiul peste hotare prin Miss Models International.Exclusiv! Gabriela Schiop, romanca din SUA care promoveaza Sibiul peste hotare prin Miss Models International, 12 iulie 2013, Agenția de Presă Mondenă, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 * Andreea Vasiliu, originară din Cluj, avocat la o firma internationala cu birouri in 17 tari pe trei continente.Elite fara granite - Ei sunt Romania: Avocata din New York, care a studiat sau lucrat in 9 orase de pe 3 continente (interviu), 27 decembrie 2013, Ziare.com, accesat la 28 decembrie 2016 ; 2014 * Cristian Gheorghe, a făcut sute de milioane de dolari din afaceri în domeniul informaticii.Povestea fabuloasa a romanului care s-a imbogatit in America! A fost sofer si a ajuns sa faca sute de milioane de dolari, 11 mai 2014, Claudia Voicu, CanCan, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016 * Flaviu Sîmihăian, din Năsăud, are doar 25 de ani, iar de doi ani deţine, împreună cu un alt tânăr, propria companie în Statele Unite. IMedicare, softul creat de acesta deja este utilizat de 1000 de farmacii americane.Povestea românului Flaviu Sîmihăian, tânărul care a revoluţionat cu un soft domeniul farmaceutic al SUA, 2 ianuarie 2014, Bianca Sara, Adevărul, accesat la 29 decembrie 2016 * Alex Comşa, agent imobiliar din Palo Alto, a ales să se mute, împreună cu familia, la doi paşi de Mark Zuckerberg (fondator Facebook), Tim Cook (CEO Apple) şi Marissa Mayer (CEO Yahoo!) ca să vândă mai uşor reşedinţe de lux altor celebrităţi sau angajaţilor lor.Românul care a dezvăluit tranzacţiile imobiliare ale vecinului său, Mark Zuckerberg, 7 februarie 2014, Ionut Ancutescu, Adevărul, accesat la 29 decembrie 2016 * Julian Balea a plecat să studieze în SUA acum circa două decenii, şi după ce a lucrat ca barman şi vânzător de magazin, a ajuns astăzi să fie wholesale manager pentru America de Nord în cadrul Stefano Ricci, unul dintre cele mai scumpe branduri de lux pentru bărbaţi din lume.Un român plecat din ţară acum 20 de ani administrează peste 100 de magazine în SUA, 22 iulie 2014, Cristina Rosca, Ziarul financiar, accesat la 1 februarie 2017Un braşovean conduce în SUA un business de 15 milioane de dolari. Când a plecat din România nu ştia engleză şi avea 100 de dolari în buzunar, 23 iulie 2014, Redacţia Adevărul, Adevărul, accesat la 1 februarie 2017Brasoveanul care ii imbraca pe americanii bogati | Brasov, 26 iulie 2014, Ziare.com, accesat la 1 februarie 2017 * Traian Spak (32 ani), căsătorit cu cântăreața Mariajul Andreei e pe butuci?, 6 iulie 2014, Libertatea, accesat la 19 februarie 2017 * Daniela Staiculescu şi Octavian Stan sunt doi ingineri cu doctorate care locuiesc în Atlanta de 18 ani. Prestigiosul website „The Daily Meal” a plasat Condesa Coffee din Atlanta, aflată în proprietatea lor, pe locul 10 din 50 în Statele Unite.Cafeneaua unui cuplu de români din Atlanta a fost desemnată una dintre cele mai bune din America, 20 mai 2014, Alexandra Proca, Adevărul, accesat la 29 decembrie 2016 ; 2016 * Nick Rădoi, averea lui este estimată la 30 de milioane de dolari.Un AFACERIST cu zeci de milioane de dolari în CONTURI a fost snopit în BĂTAIE. Faptele HALUCINANTE care l-au făcut să plece din ROMÂNIA, 22 septembrie 2016, Matei Năstase, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016Nick Rădoi, bătut crunt. "Mi-au dat cu bocancii în față", 22 septembrie 2016, Libertatea, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016Poze COMPROMIŢĂTOARE: Ce SCANDAL a produs în SUA o cântăreaţă ROMÂNCĂ / GALERIE FOTO, 20 septembrie 2013, Roxana Roseti, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016Uite cum face afaceri Nick Rădoi! Milionarul MUNCEŞTE DIN GREU de la 5 DIMINEAŢA!, 13 octombrie 2013, Libertatea, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016Nick Rădoi e milionar doar din gură? Foştii parteneri de afaceri spun ca e dator vândut la bănci - EXCLUSIV, 9 septembrie 2014, Alexandra Albert, Click!, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016Unul dintre milionarii Americii e roman! Nick Radoi e vecin cu Paris Hilton, iar Tom Cruise a vrut sa-i cumpere casa!, 10 decembrie 2012, CanCan, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016Afla totul despre legatura dintre un milionar roman si un iepuras Playboy! Vezi cum au fost surprinsi la petrecerea de la Oscar, 3 martie 2014, CanCan, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016 Acuzat în 2016 de Gabriela Cârstoiu, fosta iubită a fotmalistului Nicolae Mitea, că i-ar fi cerut favoruri sexuale.Un SCANDAL MONSTRU ZGUDUIE scena CINEMATOGRAFICĂ românească! "Mi-a făcut diverse invitaţii, m-a chemat la el acasă", 17 septembrie 2016, Melania Stoica, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016 * Sabina Aldea Gault, o tânără de 34 de ani din Piteşti, a reuşit să-şi facă o carieră de excepţie în America. A plecat să trăiască visul american când avea doar 19 ani, iar acum conduce o agenţie de relaţii publice cu birouri în mai multe zone ale SUA.Cum devine realitate visul american: o româncă face profit de milioane de dolari cu o firmă de PR în Statele Unite, 21 mai 2016, Denis Grigorescu, Adevărul, accesat la 29 decembrie 2016 * Virgil Narița (27 ani), originar din Câmpeni, Alba, emigrat din 2011, a lansat o companie în domeniul IT, NaritzaBros, la care va angaja doar persoane cu dizabilităţi.Afacerea generoasă a unui IT-ist român din SUA: o companie la care lucrează de acasă doar persoane cu dizabilităţi, 23 octombrie 2016, Dorin Timonea, Adevărul - Ziarul Unirea, accesat la 19 ianuarie 2017Un tânăr din Alba, stabilit în Chicago, a lansat o aplicație pe care o vinde cu circa 300.000 de euro, 21 august 2016, ZiarulUnirea.ro, accesat la 19 ianuarie 2017 Religie * Epaminonda Lucaciu, preot greco-catolic, fiul lui Vasile Lucaciu, cunoscut drept „Leul din Şişeşti”, artizan al Marii Uniri din 1918, a ajuns în America la începutul secolului al XX-lea. A pus bazele comunităţii religioase greco-catolice române de peste Ocean, dar şi ale primului ziar românesc, „Românul din America”.Preotul român care a clădit diaspora din America: fiul „Leului din Şişeşti“ a militat la Casa Albă pentru Marea Unire de la 1918, 18 aprilie 2015, Nicu Ghisan, Adevărul, accesat la 20 ianuarie 2017 * , fost membru de frunte al Mișcării Legionare și arhiepiscop al Episcopiei Ortodoxe Române din America și Canada. A fost demascat şi a rămas fără cetăţenia amerciană, motiv pentru care a emigrat în Portugalia unde a murit la vârsta de 72 de ani.Români celebri în străinătate: Valerian Trifa, Arhiepiscopul Bisericii Ortodoxe Române din SUA şi Canada, 19 aprilie 2013, Dorin Timonea, Adevărul, accesat la 24 decembrie 2016 * Gheorghe Grigorescu (n. 1912, Buzău), emigrat în 1987. Din decembrie 1989 până în 2001 a slujit la Biserica Românească din San Jose, California.In Memoriam, Casaromana.org, accesat la 13 aprilie 2017 ; 2008 * Doru D. Ilioi, episcop penticostal al Church of God din Denver. Chiar dacă românul nu are încă forme de şedere legale, a cinat alături de George W. Bush şi John McCain, unul dintre candidaţii la alegerile prezidenţiale din noiembrie 2008.Un român care locuieşte fără forme legale în SUA l-a întâlnit pe George Bush, 20 martie 2008, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 20 aprilie 2017 ; 2013 * George Alexe - istoric, eseist, publicist, poet și editor, important misionar laic pe alte meridiane, stabilit în Detroit În căutarea teologiei și a înțelepciunii vieții creștine, 23 ianuarie 2013, Ziarul Lumina ; 2016 * Cristian Ionescu, pastorul Bisericii Elim din Chicago.Klaus Iohannis este ATACAT DUR în Diaspora. Pastor american de origine română: "Domnule Președinte, AŢI RATAT OCAZIA DE A FI MARE!”, 23 octombrie 2016, Petrisor Cana, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 Administrație ; 2013 * Traian Breabăn (46 ani) a emigrat în SUA în 1997 şi, după ce a absolvit Academia de Poliţie, a obţinut postul de detectiv la Broward Sheriff’s Office County, Florida.Un român face legea în Florida, 25 martie 2013, Libertatea, accesat la 19 februarie 2017 ; 2015 * Marius Stoika, deputy sheriff (n.n. - ajutor de șerif) în Columbus - Ohio de mai bine de 20 de ani.Un șerif american despre Poliția Română: ”Băieții sunt ok dar aș face totul de la zero”, 9 octombrie 2015, Mihai Şoica, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016„Şeriful“ care vrea să facă revoluţie în Poliţia Română: „Mi s-a făcut lehamite“. Pe cine reprezintă Marius Robert Stoica, 6 decembrie 2016, Sinziana Ionescu, Adevărul, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016Un polițist american care vrea să reformeze Poliția Română: ”95 la sută din Poliția Română ar trebui scoasă în stradă”, 5 octombrie 2016, Mihai Şoica, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 ; 2017 * Ioana Sălăjanu este o avocată din SUA care ar putea deveni primul judecător de origine română din Statul Illinois. Avea 9 ani când a plecat din România, cu familia, în vremea comuniştilor.O româncă e avocat de succes în SUA şi ar putea deveni primul judecător de origine română din Statul Illinois, 6 martie 2017, Florina Pop, Adevărul, accesat la 19 martie 2017 * Andrei Iancu, avocat, nominalizat de Trump pentru conducerea Oficiului pentru Brevete şi Mărci din SUA.Un român, nominalizat de Donald Trump pentru conducerea Oficiului american pentru Brevete şi Mărci, 27 august 2017, Elena Deacu, Adevărul, accesat la 27 august 2017 Studenți - doctoranzi ; 2006 * Alexandru Răzvan Popa, este cel mai bun absolvent pe care l-a avut vreodată Universitatea Stanford. Este tatăl programului Bursa Specială "Guvernul României"Alexandru Popa, cel mai bun absolvent pe care l-a avut vreodată Universitatea Stanford, 1 august 2006, Adevărul, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016 ; 2008 * Ana Caraiani (23 ani), doctorand în matematică la Harvard University."M-am adaptat printr-un exerciţiu de voinţă", 2 septembrie 2008, Adevărul, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016 * Andrei Dinu-Ioniţă, student în anul III la Columbia University din New York."Îmi lipsesc aici părinţii şi prietenii", 26 august 2008, Adevărul, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016 * Florin Albeanu are 29 de ani şi se pregăteşte să capete titlul de doctor în neurobiologie, la Harvard University. Vine de la Colegiul Naţional "Sfântul Sava" din Bucureşti (1993-1997), a studiat apoi un an la Facultatea de Biologie din cadrul Universităţii din Bucureşti, după care, în 1998, s-a transferat la Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT)."Dorul de casă n-are leac", 10 septembrie 2008, Adevărul, accesat la 31 ianuarie 2017 * Mihai Giurgiulescu are 24 de ani şi a absolvit, în mai 2007, University of California, Berkeley, licenţiat fiind în Environmental Science and History. E din Târgu-Jiu şi a plecat în SUA în august 2000, cu toată familia, prin loteria vizelor."Tot înainte prin America!", 3 septembrie 2008, Adevărul, accesat la 31 ianuarie 2017 * Stoica Cristinel Popa are 20 de ani şi e student în anul II la Stanford University Student la Ştiinţe politice. Vine de la Brăila, unde a făcut primii trei ani la Liceul Teoretic "Nicolae Iorga" şi pe ultimul la Colegiul Naţional "Gheorghe Munteanu Murgoci"."Pentru mine, America nu e decât o staţie", 6 septembrie 2008, Adevărul, accesat la 31 ianuarie 2017 * Alexandru Ene îşi finalizează teza de doctorat la Stanford University. A studiat patru ani la Harvard şi a obţinut titlul de Bachelor of Arts in Astronomy and Astrophysics, a făcut masterul la Stanford în Management Science&Engineering, iar astăzi se pregăteşte să finalizeze programul de doctorat în Aeronautical and Astronautical Engineering, tot la Stanford."Aici am învăţat să fiu modest", 27 august 2008, Adevărul, accesat la 31 ianuarie 2017 * Nicolae Done are 22 de ani şi e student în anul IV la Harvard University, unde studiază Biochimia şi Politicile sistemelor de sănăte. Olimpic naţional şi internaţional la chimie, Nicu a ajuns la universitatea americană în 2005, venind de la Colegiul Naţional "Bogdan Petriceicu Hasdeu" din Buzău."Sunt diferenţe de cultură care câteodată cântăresc enorm", 28 august 2008, Adevărul, accesat la 31 ianuarie 2017 * Emanuel Stoica are 26 de ani şi e doctorand în matematică la Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT). Tânărul s-a transferat, în 2002, de la "Politehnica" din Bucureşti."Mi-a luat ceva vreme să găsesc o pâine ca acasă", 4 septembrie 2008, Adevărul, accesat la 31 ianuarie 2017 * Andreea Raluca Maierean are 26 de ani şi e doctorand la Boston University, la Departamentul de Ştiinţe Politice, specializarea Politici comparate.„În State, şcoala e luată în serios”, 24 septembrie 2008, Adevărul, accesat la 31 ianuarie 2017 * Costin Corneanu, student la Embry-Riddle Aeronautical University, cea mai bine cotată Facultate de Aviaţie din lume.Român, expert în aviaţie în SUA, 30 iunie 2008, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 1 februarie 2017 ; 2009 * Dan Nechita, originar din Cluj, a ajuns doctorand în strategie militară la Universitatea „George Washington”.Dan Nechita, strategul militar de la Washington, 4 august 2010, Adevărul, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016 ; 2010 * Alina Popescu din Drobeta Turnu Severin, studentă la Harvard - a dat mâna cu doi preşedinţi americani şi vrea să fie diplomat de carieră. În 2007 a fost numită ambasadorul poeziei tinerilor americani şi inclusă în societatea academică a premiilor Nobel. Lucrează pentru Asociaţia Naţiunilor Unite în Boston, unde organizează evenimente pentru liderii care vin în fiecare săptămână la Boston, lucrează pentru Academia Americană de Diplomaţie, dar în acelaşi timp colaborează cu Departamentul de Stat American şi cu Institutul de Politică din Harvard. Turnu Severin: Alina Popescu, despre ultima întâlnire cu Obama:„Impresionează prin prietenie, lipsă de formalism şi inteligenţă”, 14 ianuarie 2010, Adevărul, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016Povestea de succes a unui absolvent Harvard, plecat din Turnu Severin, 25 octombrie 2013, Alexandra Georgescu, Adevărul, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016 * Corina Tarniţă (27 ani) a fost desemnată în 2010 cel mai bun student român din America de Nord de către Liga Studenţilor Români în Străinătate (LSRS). A făcut facultatea, masterul și doctoratul la Harvard.„În România aş fi fost o profesoară frustrată“, 7 ianuarie 2010, Adevărul, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016Cum se vede Romania din afara: Decat un cercetator frustrat aici, mai bine unul de succes in State, 8 ianuarie 2010, wall-street.ro, accesat la 31 ianuarie 2017 * Theodor Braşoveanu, doctorand în fizică teoretică, unul dintre cei mai buni fizicieni de la Universitatea Princeton din Statele Unite ale Americii. Este câştigătorul primei Gale organizate de LSRS, în 2010, fiind desemnat cel mai bun student român în străinătate în 2009, iar în 2012 a fost decorat de Casa Regală cu „Medalia Regele Mihai I pentru loialitate”.INTERVIU Theodor Braşoveanu, cel mai bun student român în străinătate în 2009: ”Succesele noastre trebuie să fie şi succesele ţării”, 8 ianuarie 2013, Oana Craciun, Ioana Nicolescu, Adevărul, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016Cei mai buni studenţi români emigraţi, promoţiile 2009-2011, 8 ianuarie 2013, Ioana Nicolescu, Oana Craciun, Adevărul, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016Doi fraţi români la Princeton University, 16 septembrie 2008, Adevărul, accesat la 31 ianuarie 2017 * Cristiana Grigore studiază Politici Educaţionale şi Management în Statele Unite. După ce a terminat la Bucureşti Facultatea de Psihologie, Cristiana a obţinut o bursă Fulbright pentru a-şi continua studiile cu un masterat la Universitatea Vanderbilt.Bursier în Statele Unite: scăpaţi de atitudinea de victimă din România, 2 august 2010, Adevărul, accesat la 30 ianuarie 2017 ; 2011 * Adrian Zahariuc, matematician, fost olimpic de aur al Bacăului, absolventa al Universității Princeton.Adrian Zahariuc se muta de la Princeton la Harvard - Ziarul de Bacau, 31 mai 2011, Zdbc.ro, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016 * Ana Neferu (22 ani) se specializează în chimie şi studii de mediu la Universitatea Richmond din America.Elite fara granite - Ei sunt Romania: In comunitatile stiintifice din Statele Unite, a fi roman inseamna a fi excelent (interviu), 1 ianuarie 2014, Ziare.com, accesat la 28 decembrie 2016 * Geo Scripcariu a fost selectat pentru un curs de 10 săptămâni la Singularity University, o prestigioasă instituţie de învăţământ din Silicon Valley, Statele Unite.Geo Scripcariu, singurul român admis în 2011 la Singularity University: "Cyborg este un model depăşit", 30 mai 2011, Dan Arsenie, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 29 ianuarie 2017 * La numai 22 de ani, Marius Laurenţiu Stroe, din Piteşti, absolvent al Facultăţii de Informatică din Cluj ca şef de promoţie, a primit recent o ofertă full-time la Microsoft şi va începe un internship la Facebook de la 1 august.Povestea românului vânat de Microsoft și Facebook, 21 iulie 2011, Andreea Pandelea, Capital, accesat la 29 ianuarie 2017 * Miruna Oprescu studiază fizica la Harvard.O constănţeancă, singura româncă acceptată anul acesta la Harvard, 9 mai 2011, Adevărul, accesat la 31 ianuarie 2017Constanţa: Antonia-Miruna Oprescu, olimpica internaţională la Astrofizică, va fi premiată de stat, 22 noiembrie 2010, Adevărul, accesat la 31 ianuarie 2017 * Ana Roxana Pop, absolventă a Colegiului Naţional de Informatică "Tudor Vianu" din București, studentă la Princeton University.Ana, studenta vânată de cele mai bune universităţi din lume, 4 august 2011, Cristina Olivia Moldovan, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 31 ianuarie 2017 * Adelin Truşculescu s-a întors în Timişoara natală, după ce a absolvit School of Management de la Universitatea din Boston. Nu găseşte un job în România pentru că este supra-calificat. Aşa că va pleca în Occident.De ce emigrează "creierele călătoare" ale României: student eminent în America, şomer de lux în ţară, 3 iulie 2011, Georgeta Petrovici, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 31 ianuarie 2017 * Adrian Albert este doctorand în cadrul prestigioasei universităţi americane Stanford, unde se specializează în departamentul de Electrical Engineering, ceea ce presupune o arie complexă de cercetare de la sisteme integrate până la economie aplicată şi artă computaţională.Adrian Albert, doctorand la Standford: Oamenii de ştiinţă sunt plătiţi să se ocupe de hobby-ul lor principal, dar ar face-o şi neplătiţi, 8 mai 2011, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 31 ianuarie 2017 ; 2012 * Mariangela Jordan, a fost aleasa de Emory University din Statele Unite ca laureata pe 2012 a premiului "Lucius Lamar McMullan".Povestea americana de succes a unei tinere romance, 13 mai 2012, Ziare.com, accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 * Irina Constantinide este studentă la Middle Tennessee State University din Nashville, statul Tennessee. A câştigat primul turneu de tenis universitar al toamnei.Irina Constantinide, campioana gălăţeancă de la Tennessee University, 5 octombrie 2012, Anca Melinte, Viaţa Liberă Galaţi, accesat la 19 februarie 2017 ; 2013 * Sonia Coman are diplome în artă de la Harvard, Sorbona şi Columbia, sute de picturi, poezii şi expoziţii personale şi o mare iubire pentru Japonia. Este doctorand în Istoria artei la Universitatea americană Columbia șa fost desemnată cel mai bun student român al anului 2013 din străinătate.EXCLUSIV INTERVIU Sonia Coman, studenta anului în străinătate: suflet de artist, în „jungla“ din New York, 18 ianuarie 2014, Oana Craciun, Adevărul, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016UPDATE Sonia Coman a fost desemnată Studentul Român al Anului din Străinătate la Gala LSRS, 8 ianuarie 2014, Ioana Nicolescu, Oana Craciun, Adevărul, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016 * Nicolae Done, absolvent de Harvard si doctorand in economia sanatatii si politici de sanatate la Johns Hopkins School of Public Health, cu o bursa pe cinci ani.Elite fara granite - Ei sunt Romania: Absolvent de Harvard din Buzau, doctorand in economia sanatatii la nivel inalt (interviu), 4 ianuarie 2014, Ziare.com, accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 * Andrei Ștefan Anghel, absolvent de Harvard si doctorand in genetica moleculara si biologie celulara la The University of Chicago.Elite fara granite - Ei sunt Romania: Cercetator in biologie celulara la Harvard: Macar sa am luxul de a alege (interviu), 12 decembrie 2013, Ziare.com, accesat la 28 decembrie 2016Tehnici studenţeşti de supravieţuire în Vest, 24 ianuarie 2011, Adevărul, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016 ; 2015 * Ada Raluca Popa, originară din Sibiu, doctorand în informatică la Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT), urmează să devină profesor universitar la Berkeley.Creierele viitorului. Studenţi eminenţi în străinătate, 6 ianuarie 2015, Ioana Nicolescu, Adevărul, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016Studentul român al anului: „La MIT, ne tutuiam cu profesorii laureaţi Nobel“, 11 ianuarie 2015, Ioana Nicolescu, Adevărul, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016 A câștigat premiul Studentul Român al Anului din Străinătate.Studentul Român al anului, Raluca Ada Popa, va fi cercetător la Universitatea Berkeley, în Silicon Valley, 10 ianuarie 2015, Ioana Nicolescu, Adevărul, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016Raluca Ada Popa, Studentul Român al Anului la Gala LSRS: „Cred că pot să ajut mai mult din afară decât lucrând din România”, 8 ianuarie 2015, Iulia Roşu, Ioana Nicolescu, Adevărul, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016 * Alex Ghilea (21 ani), originar din Piatra Neamţ, poreclit „Nasty“, după celebrul tenismen român Ilie Năstase, a cucerit recent titlul de campion universitar cu echipa Oklahoma University Sooners din SUA, unde studiază finanţe şi contabilitate.Românul Alex Ghilea, campionul tenisului universitar în America. Drumul spre Cupa Davis, de la Piatra Neamţ via Oklahoma, 7 martie 2015, Florin Jbanca, Adevărul, accesat la 1 februarie 2017 * Rareş Buhai, cel mai premiat olimpic din România, vorbeşte despre experienţa sa de la Massachusetts Institute of Technology, universitatea considerată „raiul informaticienilor”, unde bistriţeanul a fost acceptat din prima şi unde a primit şi o bursă.VIDEO Cum arată studenţia celui mai performant olimpic român: cercetare încă din primul semestru şi practică plătită generos la Facebook, 20 decembrie 2015, Bianca Sara, Adevărul, accesat la 7 mai 2017Cel mai medaliat olimpic român, Rareş Buhai, va studia la MIT. „Sistemul românesc de învăţământ încurajează performanţa, dar este axat pe memorare“, 21 iulie 2015, Bianca Sara, Adevărul, accesat la 7 mai 2017Secretul lui Rareş, geniul noii generaţii de informaticieni. Cum a reuşit un copil din Bistriţa să ia numai aur la olimpiade şi să-i uimească pe americanii de la MIT, 2 august 2015, Bianca Sara, Adevărul, accesat la 7 mai 2017 ; 2016 * Irina Drăgan, studentă la medicină dentară la Universitatea Tufts.Româncă, studentă la Medicină în SUA: Aici, trebuie să fii pregătit pentru momente dificile pe care le vei înfrunta singur, 11 ianuarie 2016, Ioana Nicolescu, Adevărul, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016 ; Întorși în România 2010 * Marian Staş a plecat din România, în 1999, pentru a face studii masterale la Harvard şi mărturiseşte că a revenit în ţară pentru a contribui la dezvoltarea acesteia.Bursier la Harvard: Întoarceţi-vă acasă şi preluaţi puterea!, 14 decembrie 2010, Laura Stefanut, România liberă, accesat la 31 ianuarie 2017 Disidenți - refugiați * Viorel Chirilă din Arad, în 1980 a luat cu asalt Ambasada Statelor Unite de la București pentru a scăpa de regimul lui Ceaușescu.Deținutul politic care a intrat cu forța în ambasada Statelor Unite de la București își caută dreptatea la CEDO, 1 ianuarie 2015, Virgil Burlă, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 3 mai 2017Gestul disperat al deţinutului politic Viorel Chirilă, 2 septembrie 2007, Andrei Badin, Jurnalul Național, accesat la 3 mai 2017Fostul detinut politic Viorel Chirila pierde procesul intentat statului, 19 martie 2009, Ziare.com, accesat la 3 mai 2017Fostul detinut politic Viorel Chirila a pierdut procesul intentat statului roman, 3 mai 2017, Z. O., ZIUA, accesat la 3 mai 2017 Romi români din SUA ; 2015 * Nicolae Feraru, țambalist, singurul român care a primit National Endowment for the Arts’ National Heritage Fellowship, cea mai înaltă distincţie oferită de statul american pentru promovarea artelor populare.A fugit din România din cauza Marioarei Murărescu. Nu a iertat-o pe teveristă nici după moarte, 30 ianuarie 2015, Libertatea, accesat la 19 februarie 2017 ; 2017 * Iulian Rădulescu al II-lea, fiul lui , stabilit in America din 1984, unde, potrivit membrilor comunitatii rrome, are afaceri în transporturi.Decizie radicala luata dupa moartea imparatului romilor! Cine ii va lua locul, 14 Ianuarie 2017, Wowbiz.ro, accesat la 16 ianuarie 2017 Evrei români din SUA * * , dirijor si violonist * , fotograf care a imortalizat numeroase staruri ale jazz-ului între anii 1940 și 1960.Fotograful american de origine română Herman Leonard a murit, 17 august 2010, Mediafax, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 * , actriță "Dădaca" este de origine română (Video şi Galerie Foto), 1 octombrie 2008, Madalina Cerban, Mediafax, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 * , actor * , actriță * , actor, emigrat la 10 ani, a primit premiul Oscar pentru întreaga activitate de actor în anul 1973.El e singurul român premiat cu Oscar, 6 martie 2010, Libertatea, accesat la 19 decembrie 2016 * , diplomat * , psihiatru * , evreu de origine română, profesor la universitatea tehnică din orașul Blacksburg. A decedat prin împușcare în masacrul petrecut în 2007 la Virginia Tech, în timp ce încerca să blocheze intrarea în sala lui de clasă în fața trăgătorului asasin pentru a-și proteja studenții și a le da timp să fugă.Eroul Americii indoliate, 18 aprilie 2007, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 * , matematician - din 1978 este profesor de matematică la Massachusetts Institutute of Technology.George Lusztig, geniul român de la Massachusetts Institute of Techology, 23 august 2013, Cristinel C. Popa, Jurnalul Național, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016 * Ramona Ausubel, născută în Santa Fe, statul New Mexico, a debutat cu romanul „Nu e nimeni aici decât noi toți" în care folosește amintirile bunicii ei de pe vremea când era copil într-un sat din nordul României.Poveste româno-evreiască elogiată în presa americană, 6 februarie 2012, Gabriela Lupu, România liberă * Bea Cohen a primit in 2012, la varsta de 102 ani, distinctia americana Lifetime Achievement Award, fiind premiata de americani pentru faptele ei din timpul celui de-Al Doilea Razboi Mondial.O romanca de 102 ani, eroina locala in SUA - vezi pentru ce a fost premiata (Video), 29 martie 2012, Ziare.com, accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 A murit la 105 ani.Bea Abrams Cohen dies at 105; WWII vet was advocate for military personnel, Ann M. Simmons, LA Times, accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 * Claudia Moscovici, scriitoare de succes, critic de arta si de literatura in America. Povestea vietii sale a asternut-o in romanul "Velvet Totalitarianism" (tradus in Romania sub titlul "Intre doua lumi"), care a sedus critica americana, inregistrand recorduri de vanzari pentru categoria romanelor est-europene. Tatăl ei, Henri Moscovici, matematician, a fugit în SUA îaintea ei.Comunismul si experienta emigratiei, prin ochii unei romance stabilite in SUA, 15 aprilie 2013, Ziare.com, accesat la 27 decembrie 2016Claudia Moscovici – “My roles as a woman and as an artist are inseparable”, romaninlume.info.ro, accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 * Lory Wallfisch (n. 1922, Ploiești - d. 2011), pianistă, emigrată în 1947.Lory Wallfisch, pianista din Ploieşti care a cântat pentru o lume întreagă în numele lui George Enescu, 19 aprilie 2013, Dana Mihai, Adevărul, accesat la 30 ianuarie 2017 ; 2002 * Irene Lusztig este nepoata lui Monica Sevianu, cea care a participat la . Ea a realizat filmul , care prezintă povestea acestui jaf. Filmul a fost premiat la Festivalul Film & Video New England din Statele Unite.Povestea unei romance cucereste America, 2 Aprilie 2002, Evenimentul zilei ; 2005 * Eliot Sorel a devenit in State un lider recunoscut in domeniul psihiatriei si al medicinei generale, profesor, doctor si consilier.Inima si sufletul in Romania, 22 mai 2005, Camelia Muntean, Jurnalul Național, accesat la 30 ianuarie 2017 ; 2011 * Charles Kremer (n. 1897, Iași), emigrat în America în 1919, stomatolog și preşedinte al Federaţiei Evreilor Români, accidentat în 1971 de Valentin Ceauşescu.A murit aşteptând despăgubiri de la Valentin Ceauşescu!, 19 decembrie 2011, Libertatea, accesat la 19 februarie 2017 ; 2012 * Mihai Brestyan - Mihai Breştian, din Timișoara, antrenor la lotul de gimnastică al SUA.Ei sunt românii care au luptat la Olimpiadă sub alte steaguri, 11 august 2012, Libertatea, accesat la 18 februarie 2017 ; 2015 * Mihai Horodniceanu, șef al diviziei de construcţii al MTA (Regia de Transport a oraşului New York).REPORTAJ: Inginerul de origine română Mihai Horodniceanu supervizează cel mai mare proiect de infrastructură pentru transport în comun, la New York - FOTO, 13 decembrie 2015, Ilie Fugaru, Corespondent Mediafax La New York, Mediafax, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016Un român dezvoltă metroul din New York - în 1961 a emigrat în Israel, 1 decembrie 2010, Libertatea, accesat la 18 februarie 2017 Evrei transilvăneni din SUA * s-a născut pe pământ românesc la Şomcuta Mare, lângă Baia Mare. Nu avea niciun un an când părinţii lui, evrei de origine, au părăsit România şi s-au stabilit în SUA.INTERVIU Ultimul procuror al procesului de la Nürnberg încă în viaţă: Implicarea României în Holocaust nu este un lucru de care să fie mândră, 24 iunie 2017, Denis Grigorescu, Adevărul, accesat la 24 iunie 2017 Germani români din SUA * ; 2013 * Maria Fising, săsoaică din satul Ungurei, judeţul Alba, în „Paradais”, a emigrat la începutul anilor 1900.Minunile Americii anilor 1900 văzute de o săsoaică din Alba: maşina electrică de gătit, baluri luxoase, Titanicul, 3 septembrie 2013, Dorin Timonea, Adevărul, accesat la 19 ianuarie 2017 Amuzante ; 2012 * Un roman care locuieste in Lawrenceville, Georgia a fost arestat pentru ca facea tuica in spatele casei, fiind suspectat ca ar produce alcool de contrabanda, potrivit Gwinnett Daily Post, citat de Ora de Cluj. Vecinii lui Vasila Casna au sunat la pompieri dupa ce au simtit in aer un miros specific de ars. In 2010, la cativa kilometri de Lawrenceville, autoritatile l-au arestat pe Constantin Ana pentru aceleasi acuzatii.Un roman din SUA a fost arestat pentru ca facea tuica in spatele casei/ Presa americana: "Neintelegere culturala?" - Diaspora, 18 mai 2012, I. R., HotNews.ro, accesat la 28 decembrie 2016 ; 2015 * Povestea unei familii de români din Chicago care a fost luată pe sus de către trupele Swat şi dusă la poliţie, după ce a înjunghiat porcul în curtea casei, conform datinilor de Crăciun, a ajuns virală pe reţelele sociale.Americanii au fost ORIPILAŢI. O familie de români care tăia porcul de Crăciun, a fost luată pe sus de trupa SWAT, 20 decembrie 2015, Radu Andreea, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 28 decembrie 2016 Controverse Victime ; 2001 * Thomas Ganley (52 ani), fost politist din localitatea americana Richfield Village, statul Ohio, a fost condamnat la trei ani de inchisoare, acuzat ca a abuzat sexual de fiica sa in virsta de 14 ani, adoptata dintr-un orfelinat din Romania.Fetita romanca, violata de americanul care o adoptase, 3 Iulie 2001, Evenimentul zilei ; 2002 * Maria Bozi a fost data disparuta in septembrie 1999, dupa ce Citibank a incercat sa o gaseasca pentru a lamuri o serie de retrageri de fonduri. Sotul ei, David Kent Fitch, este principalul suspect in cazul disparitiei. Aceasta locuia in Boulder City, statul Nevada.FBI ancheteaza disparitia unei romance maritate cu un american, 14 Martie 2002, Evenimentul zilei ; 2008 * Ciprian Gilea (30 ani), a stat aproape un an în închisoare fără să aibă vreo vină, fiind acuzat în Statele Unite de imigraţie ilegală.Un român, ţinut fără motiv în arest în SUA, timp de un an, 24 noiembrie 2008, Libertatea, accesat la 19 februarie 2017 ; 2010 * Natalia Berlinschi, plecată prin programul Work and Travel, nu numai că nu a găsit job-ul promis, dar a fost obligată să împartă un apartament de trei camere din Carolina de Sud cu alţi 30 de studenţi.Work and Travel, experienţă neplăcută pentru o româncă, 8 decembrie 2010, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 29 decembrie 2016 ; 2011 * Cristian Diac e unul dintre tinerii români care s-au trezit exploataţi în SUA, în cadrul programului "Work&Travel".Mărturia unui student român exploatat în SUA: "Eram ameninţaţi că o să fim concediaţi şi trimişi acasă" | VIDEO, 21 august 2011, Andrei Udişteanu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 29 decembrie 2016Cum să devii sclav într-o fabrică de ciocolată din SUA, 23 august 2011, Andrei Udişteanu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 29 decembrie 2016Studenti straini, printre care si romani, protesteaza la o fabrica din SUA, 18 august 2011, Ziare.com, accesat la 29 decembrie 2016 Cazuri sociale ; 2008 * Moise şi Steriana Bălan (77 de ani) sunt doi vârstnici de origine română care trăiesc la limita subzistenţei în New York. Au ajuns în Statele Unite în 1981, exilaţi de regimul ceauşist, însă nu şi-au îndeplinit visul american.Refugiaţi români, nevoiaşi americani, 14 decembrie 2008, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 5 decembrie 2016 Orfani adoptați ; 2016 * Monica Rădulescu, a fost adoptată de la Orfelinatul Nr. 2, Buzău. În urmă cu doi ani, şi-a găsit sora biologică, şi ea adoptată în Statele Unite.Pagina de Facebook care ajută sute de români înfiaţi în străinătate să-şi cunoască părinţii naturali. Cinci dintre mesaje sunt adresate unor buzoieni, 12 decembrie 2016, Iulian Bunila, Adevărul, accesat la 4 martie 2017 * Aşa Grancea, (n. 6 iulie 1993, Buzău), adoptată la 18 luni, locuiește în Tennessee. * Mihaela Elena (n. 3 mai 1990), stabilită în Florida. * Liliana Ghiţă (n. 16 martie 1996) şi Ghiţă] (n. 27 februarie 1995), născute la Buzău, adoptate în Michigan. ; 2017 * Daniela Florentina Dumitru are 27 de ani şi, la doar 4 luni, a fost dată spre adopţie de către mama ei, pe atunci o minoră de 16 ani. Daniela a ajuns în Statele Unite, iar în urmă cu un an a reuşit să dea de urmele mamei naturale.Românca adoptată în SUA care s-a întors acasă şi îşi ţine mama de mână pe patul de moarte. Cele două locuiesc în subsolul unui bloc din Bucureşti, 3 februarie 2017, Ionela Stănilă, Adevărul, accesat la 5 februarie 2017 * Alina Lucica Adam (n. 1992, Pucioasa, Dâmbovița) - la scurt timp după ce a venit pe lume, mama ei a fost de acord ca fetița să fie adoptată de o familie din orașul american Garrison, statul New York.O tânără adoptată în SUA își caută mama din Dâmbovița. Alina vrea s-o întâlnească pe cea care i-a dat viață, 19 februarie 2017, Libertatea, accesat la 19 februarie 2017 * George Oprea din Călărași, stabilit, alături de familia adoptivă, în Minesota.Drama copiilor adoptaţi în anii '90 care îşi caută părinţii pe Facebook. Românca din Irlanda care face miracolele posibile, 12 ianuarie 2017, Ionela Stănilă, Adevărul, accesat la 4 martie 2017 * Aurelia Radu a fost adoptată de o familie respectabilă din America, iar acum duce o viaţă frumoasă în Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Alții * Octav Hagiu (d. 2001) din Huși este înmormântat în Statele Unite, în cimitirul Forest Lawn Hollywood Hills, alături de cântăreţul Michael Jackson.Militar-erou din Vaslui, îngropat lângă Michael, 14 august 2009, Libertatea, accesat la 18 februarie 2017 ; 1969 * Iacob Gh. Ioan, ofițer de Securitate, a lucrat sub acoperire ca diplomat la ambasadă, iar mai târziu ca funcționar internațional în cadrul UNESCO, dezertat în 1969.Poveștile fabuloase ale celor nouă spioni care l-au trădat pe Ceaușescu. Dictatorul a pus Securitatea să răscolească întreaga lume și să-i ucidă, 18 ianuarie 2016, Mariana Iancu, Adevărul, accesat la 19 ianuarie 2016 ; 2002 * Luminița Marinas din Michigan a cistigat in justitie dreptul de a hrani veveritele din parcuri.?Razboiul alunelor? a luat sfirsit: Romanca Luminita Marinas a cistigat in justitie dreptul de a hrani veveritele, 1 Octombrie 2002, Evenimentul zilei ; 2007 * Florin Mureșan, nepot al Veturiei Goga, sotia lui Octavian Goga, traieste in Statele Unite ale Americii.Ungaria vrea sa cumpere castelul Goga de la Ciucea, 8 ianuarie 2007, Daniel Sarbu, România liberă, accesat la 23 aprilie 2017 ; 2010 * Cornel Petrişor a fost ospătar la restaurantul „Someşul” din Cluj, l-a servit și pe Ceaușescu. A fugit din țară în 1984. Acum este cetăţean american, stabilit la Seattle.Cum a fugit în străinătate un ospătar al lui Ceauşescu, 23 septembrie 2010, Virgil Lazar, România liberă, accesat la 1 februarie 2017 ; 2011 * Florea Ganea este o bătrânică din România, în vârstă de 72 de ani, care în urmă cu 12 ani a emigrat în SUA împreună cu întreaga familie în căutarea unui trai mai bun.O româncă de 72 de ani a devenit cetăţean american, 17 ianuarie 2011, C. S., Click!, accesat la 19 februarie 2017 * Caleb Teodorescu, un copil de doi ani care trăieşte în Phoenix, Arizona. Inima lui s-a oprit timp de 40 de minute, perioadă în care a fost considerat mort. Băiatul şi-a revenit însă complet. Medicii au apelat la o procedură revoluţionară ca să îl salveze: hipotermia terapeutică.MIRACOL. Un copil român care locuieşte în SUA A ÎNVIAT după ce inima sa nu a mai bătut timp de 40 de minute. Medicii au apelat la o PROCEDURĂ REVOLUŢIONARĂ ca să îl salveze, 11 decembrie 2011, Corina Vârlan, Gândul, accesat la 22 aprilie 2017 ; 2014 * Valeriu Murguleţ (37 de ani), instructor la Texas A&M University din Corpus Christi, SUA.O ţară văzută de afară: românii din diaspora, 17 octombrie 2014, Horia Ghibuţiu, Adevărul, accesat la 4 decembrie 2016 ; 2015 * Delia Cantoriu din Paşcani este chef la restaurantul Murray Circle, în San Francisco.Zece poveşti de succes ale tinerilor din Iaşi care au lăsat în urmă România, 23 noiembrie 2015, Paula Scînteianu, Ziarul de Iași, accesat la 28 decembrie 2016 ; 2016 * Julia T., este elevă la un liceu din Connecticut şi a participat la un concurs de eseuri lansat de publicaţia Huffington Post. Tănăra s-a simiţit jignită de afirmaţiile făcute de candidatul Donald Trump şi i-a adresat acestuia o scrisoare deschisă.O româncă îl atenţionează pe Donald Trump: „Imigranţii nu sunt monştri şi criminali”, 16 martie 2016, Gândul, accesat la 21 aprilie 2017 ; 2017 * Rodica Baştea este soţia celui care a fost Ioan Baştea (a decedat în 2010), ”punctul de legătură” cu familia preşedintelui României, Klaus Iohannis, în istoria casei pierdute în instanţă.Procesul în urma căruia soţii Iohannis şi-ar putea recupera casa pierdută în centrul Sibiului. Femeia misterioasă din SUA care a dat statul român în judecată, 28 februarie 2017, Traian Deleanu, Adevărul, accesat la 1 martie 2017 Decese * Pe 11 septembrie 2001, patru cetăţeni americani de origine română au murit în "Turnurile Gemene", lovite de avioanele deturnate de terorişti: Eugen Lazăr programator de 27 de ani, Soţii Corina şi Alexandru Stan și Joshua Poptean.Patru români şi iadul de 102 minute de la World Trade Center, 9 septembrie 2011, Andrei Udişteanu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 ; 2014 * Andrei Postelnicu, jurnalist specializat în finanţe economie, fost editorialist la Evenimentul Zilei, a dispărut în februarie 2014, în largul coastelor Floridei, cu micul avion pe care îl pilota. În 2015, familia acestuia a fost informată de autorităţile americane că, după efectuarea testelor ADN, cele două fragmente de os găsite pe o plajă din Florida ar aparţine lui Andrei.ZIARIST român mort în SUA. Moartea jurnalistului Andrei Postelnicu a fost confirmată de autorităţile americane. Câteva oase au fost analizate cu TESTUL ADN, 6 octombrie 2015, Feri Predescu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017 Statistici Fost consul al României în SUA, timp de 16 ani, Andrei Popovici, aprecia în 1937, că acolo vieţuiau 150.000 de români, la care se adăugau încă 15.000 din Canada.Marea migraţie ardelenească în America. De ce au ales zeci de mii de români calea străinătăţii la începutul secolului XX, 18 ianuarie 2016, Dorin Timonea, Adevărul, accesat la 18 ianuarie 2017 2007 - Comunitatea romana din S.U.A. reprezinta, dupa standardele americane, un grup etnic de marime mijlocie, fiind pe locul al 20-lea, ca marime, in randul celor 71 de grupuri etnice de origine europeana recunoscute oficial.Comunitatea romanilor din SUA, 1 octombrie 2007, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 4 aprilie 2017 Până în 2010, aproape 30.000 de studenţi români au ajuns în Statele Unite prin programul "Work and Travel", lucrând şi călătorind pe continentul american, potrivit consulului general al SUA în România, Jim Gray.30.000 de studenţi români au fost în SUA cu Work and Travel, 12 februarie 2010, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 29 decembrie 2016 Asociații de români din SUA * Asociația Jurnaliștilor Români din SUA și Canada (cunoscută oficial sub numele North American Romanian Press Association - NARPA * Academia Româno-Americană de Arte şi Ştiinţe (American Romanian Academy of Arts and Science) INTERVIU CU DOAMNA PROF.DR. RUXANDRA VIDU – PREŞEDINTA ACADEMIEI ROMÂNO-AMERICANE DE ARTE ŞI ŞTIINŢE (ARA), 7 ianuarie 2015, Gandaculdecolorado.com, accesat la 29 aprilie 2017 * Societatea Viitorul Român este una dintre cele mai vechi organizatii „fraternale romanesti la vest de Mississippi”, fondată în 1926. In 1987 si 1997, Viitorul Roman a adus in California pe Principesa Sofia, impreuna cu ASR Irina, iar in 1998 comunitatea romanilor a primit vizita Regelui Mihai I cu Regina Ana.Principesa Romaniei si Principele Radu viziteaza comunitatea romanilor din California, 12 martie 2008, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 * Coaliţia Românilor pentru Combaterea Corupţiei, înființată în 2014 în CaliforniaDespre Romanian Community Coalition, 2 octombrie 2014, CoalitiaRomanilor.org, accesat la 16 ianuarie 2017 - președinte: Chris Terhes, preot greco-catolic.HIDRA CU 6 TENTACULE - Presedintele Coalitiei Romanilor din SUA, preotul Chris Terhes: „Principalul vinovat e CSAT... Kovesi, Coldea si Maior au creat un sistem, copiat dupa cel al lui Putin... Al treilea vinovat e CSM... pres in fata serviciilor si carpa, 12 septembrie 2016, Luju.ro, accesat la 11 aprilie 2017ACUZAŢII GRAVE! Judecătorul ÎCCJ, Horia Valentin Şelaru, fostul asistent al şefei DNA, Laura Codruţa Kovesi, IMPLICAT în dosarul morţii SUSPECTE a unui ofiţer SRI, 14 ianuarie 2017, Petrisor Cana, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 16 ianuarie 2017Reacția președintelui Coaliției românilor pentru COMBATEREA CORUPȚIEI, după rezultatele din SUA: Presa din România, afectată grav de alegerile din America, 12 noiembrie 2016, Andrei Micşa, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 11 aprilie 2017Coalitia romanilor din SUA: Cu o populatie de 16 ori mai mica decat SUA, SRI asculta de 2 ori mai multe telefoane ca FBI, 9 octombrie 2015, Ziarul de Iași, accesat la 11 aprilie 2017 * Uniunea Internaționala a femeilor române, ONG înființat în 2007 în Atlanta, Georgia.Unifero - Scrisoare de prezentare, Unifero.net, accesat la 13 aprilie 2017 * Union and League of Romanian Societies, înființată în 1928 * Casa Română, asociație a comunității românești din Nordul Californiei. A fost înființată în 1978 de prof. Ilie Smultea (1915–1997), fiind continuatoarea organizației Unirea de la Vest, înființată în 1960. Ilie Smultea a fost legionar.William Totok, Elena-Irina Macovei: Între mit și bagatelizare. Despre reconsiderarea critică a trecutului, Ion Gavrilă Ogoranu și rezistența armată anticomunistă din România, Editura Polirom, Iași, 2016, pag. CCXXX Alți membri fondatoi: Eugen Stoia (d. 2004), violonist, Simon Speriosu (1923–2005), născut la Uzdin, în fosta Iugoslavie, psihiatru și soția acestuia, Doina Speriosu. Publicații românești din SUA * Gândacul de Colorado * Clipa (SUA), revistă independentă de informație socio-politică și cultură, editată săptămânal în Anaheim, California, Statele Unite ale Americii. * Ziarul Miorița USA * Radio Metafora * Lumea Românească - editor: Mihai Gheorghiu * Clubul Presei Transatlantice Cine suntem noi, Clubuldepresatransatlantic.wordpress.com, accesat la 13 aprilie 2017 * http://diasporalive.ro * Mesagerul Românesc din Portland, Oregon - publicaței săptămânală care apare vinerea * RoSUA.info, blog pornit de Cristi Văduva în 2008. Echipa este următoarea: Adriana Muntean (Gulf Shores, Alabama) Alex D. (Miami, Florida) Carmen (Florida) Cristi Văduva (Gulf Shores, Alabama) Daniel Ciobanu (Aspen, Colorado) Hypno (Potsdam, NY) Ionuţ Ciordaş (Kansas City, Missouri) Liviu (Atlanta, Georgia) Mariana Balteş (Gulf Shores, Alabama) Mona (Michigan) Valentin Cofaru (Avon, Colorado).Un nou blog al românilor din SUA, 29 august 2008, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 21 aprilie 2017Să mă bucur că sunt deja în America?, 21 mai 2008, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 21 aprilie 2017 ; New York * New York Magazin - fondatori: Grigore L. Culian și Andreea Maria Culian, editor: Dana Maria Dezotell, președinte de onoare: Prof. Romulus Ioniță Despre noi, Nymagazin.com, accesat la 13 aprilie 2017 * Publicația „Lumina Lină” de la New York - reprezentată de pr. dr. Theodor Damian NARPA - About, Narpa.info, accesat la 13 aprilie 2017 * Lumea Liberă Româneascâ, editată de Dan Costescu și Cornel Dumitrescu Imparatul oualor: Contributii la portretul lui Adrian Nastase (Actualizat) - Opinii, 8 ianuarie 2014, Vladimir Tismaneanu, HotNews.ro, accesat la 18 aprilie 2017 ; Chicago * Tribuna Românească * Televiziunea Română din Chicago - Romanian Sat TV ; Radio * http://www.radiodiasporaonline.com * Radio Metafora (Seatle), director: Octavian Păun Teodor Dume, membru fondator al WARM - Asociaţia Mass-media Românilor din Lume - Dialoguri culturale, 9 iunie 2014, JunimeaDigitala.ning.com, accesat la 13 aprilie 2017 ; Televiziune * Televiziunea Română din Chicago - Romanian Sat TV ; defuncte * http://www.amronews.com - FaceBook * revista România, organul Comitetului Național Român de la Washington, editat de Constantin Vișoianu * - a editat sub egida centrului de politologie Foreign Policy Research Institute din Philadelphia publicația „Agora. Revistă alternativă de cultură” (Philadelphia, 1987–1992, finanțată însă de The National Endowment for Democracy (NED). Note Lectură suplimentară * O contribuție la istoria exilului românesc, 10 volume, Aurel Sergiu Marinescu - cea mai completă cronică a exilului românesc * Romanian American Encyclopedia, Dan Fornade * Prominent Romanian Personalities in the USA and Canada, Dan Fornade * Professors of Romanian Origins in North America, Dan Fornade * [http://www.fornade.org/RomaniiDinNewYorkCuprins.aspx Românii din New York. Enciclopedie ilustrată], Dan Fornade * The Romanians in America, 1748-1974: a chronology & factbook, Vladimir Wertsman, Editura Oceana Publications, 1975 * Romanians in the United States and Canada: a guide to ancestry and heritage research, Vladimir Wertsman, Editura HeritageQuest, 2002 * History of the "United Romanian Society", Eugene S. Raica, , Editura The Society, 1995 - recenzie * Who's Who in Romanian America, Șerban Andronescu, Editura Andronescu-Wyndill * Întâlnirile de vineri: istoria unui deceniu de cultură română în Statele Unite, Aurel Sasu, Carmina Popescu, Editura Eikon, Cluj, 2005 - recenzie * Comunitățile românești din Statele Unite și Canada, Aurel Sasu, Editura Limes, 2003 * Averile românilor americani: de la legendă la adevăr, Vasile Șelaru, Editura Arania, 1995 * Cuvinte despre români-americani, Volume 2, Alexandru T. Nemoianu, Editura Clusium, 1997 * Românii în cele două americi: o experiențâ etnică și istorică, Radu Toma, Editura Globus * Merem la America: începuturile comunității românești în America, Anca Hartular, Editura Fundației Culturale Române, 1996 * "România", de la New York la Los Angeles, Emanuel Tânjală, Dan Cristian Turturică, Editura Nemira, 1997 * Tărâmuri: între Banat și America, Alexandru T. Nemoianu, Editura Limes, 2003 * Emigrația română din lumea anglo-saxonă, Valeriu Florin Dobrinescu, Editura Institutul European, 1993 * Timeless and Transitory: 20th Century Relations Between Romania and the English Speaking World, Ernest H. Latham Jr., Editura Vremea, București, 2012 - mențiune * America şi românii din America, Nicolae Iorga * Odiseea plecării unor români ardeleni din județul sibiu în America (1900-1914) reflectată în presa transilvăneană a vremii, Bianca Karda, Biblioteca ASTRA Sibiu * Cultura română în Statele Unite şi Canada, Aurel Sasu, Editura Limes, Cluj, 2002 * Cultura română în Statele Unite şi Canada, vol. 2: Nostalgia românească, Aurel Sasu, Bucureşti, 1993 Legături externe * * — * Comunitatea română, washington.mae.ro * Romani celebri in America, 27 februarie 2011, Ziare.com * Personalitati ale comunitatii, 25 septembrie 2007, Evenimentul zilei * Comunitatea romanilor din SUA, 1 octombrie 2007, Evenimentul zilei * Ce trebuie să faci pentru a avea succes în SUA şi Canada?, 20 august 2010, Evenimentul zilei * REPORTAJUL LUNII: Cum vad criza economica romanii din SUA, 2 iunie 2009, Alex Dima, Ziarul de Duminică * FOCUS 9/11: Cetăţenii americani de origine română care au pierit în urma atacului din 11 septembrie, 11 septembrie 2016, Olimpia Nicolae, Mediafax * Romania, in dialog cu diaspora romaneasca din Statele Unite, 24 martie 2008, Evenimentul zilei * Români pe pământul făgăduinţei – Lumea Nouă | VOCILE DREPTEI, 7 august 2015, Alexandru Ghillis, Evenimentul zilei Istorie * Marea migraţie ardelenească în America. De ce au ales zeci de mii de români calea străinătăţii la începutul secolului XX, 18 ianuarie 2016, Dorin Timonea, Adevărul Studenți * Cum se vede Romania din afara: Decat un cercetator frustrat aici, mai bine unul de succes in State, 8 ianuarie 2010, wall-street.ro * Olimpiadele de emigrat în America, 9 august 2009, Evenimentul zilei * Românii nimănui de la Princeton, 26 august 2009, Evenimentul zilei * Atmosfera de la Princeton, prin ochii tinerilor români, 26 august 2009, Evenimentul zilei Statistici * Persoane de origine romana care traiesc in SUA - Rezultatele recensamantului american din anul 2000, washington.mae.ro Publicații și saituri * www.catedrala.org - Arhiepiscopia Ortodoxa Română Din Cele Două Americi * http://www.radiocredinta.org * Revista ARMONIA – Saltmin Media - portal al comunității baptiste, redactor: George Danciu Vezi și * Listă de români din SUA - Controverse * Relațiile româno-americane SUA Categorie:Relațiile dintre România și Statele Unite ale Americii